


in your arms i trust

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bonding, But also kind of Fast haha, Castiel and dean don't come in until halfway through, Cop Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Gabriel needs a vacation, Human Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just Human, Like some sex happens and then it takes a long time for everything else to come along, M/M, Mates, No shifters, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Packs, Plot, Plot Twists, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Road Trips, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Stressful work, True Love, True Mates, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, to the pack, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Gabriel Novak is the best damn cop on his force, especially when it comes to undercover missions. In a world where only omegas can have children, Gabriel specializes in infiltrating packs that abuse omegas, getting enough evidence to jail the alphas and betas and rescue the omegas. His team gets the omegas to safe houses, rehabilitation centers, that get the omegas back with their packs (given that their packs are decent, safe, and believe in consent). Everyone gets a happy ending while Gabriel moves on to the next mission, trying to forget all the sins he's had to commit to be the best at what he does.This goes on for a while until Gabriel meets a mission that won't let him move on quite so easily.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was changing. The packs that were once divided were coming together to form a federation, however, only for a time. This temporary federation was formed to protect the most precious members of their tribes: the omegas. Omegas were the only ones who were capable of bearing children in these packs; it had gotten to the point where some packs would steal omegas from other packs and force them into being breeders against their will for the whole pack. This is where Gabriel Novak’s job security on the police force came from. He infiltrated packs as an alpha looking to join those lesser packs that believed in the imprisonment and abuse of omegas and then the calvary came, decimating that pack into non-existence while Gabriel rescued the omegas and got them to rehabilitation centers. Once the omegas were in the rehab center, they were moved to whatever rehab center was in their pack’s territory, starting the journey of transitioning back to normal life. Many of them went on to live happy and fulfilled lives while Gabriel tried to forget the things he had to do to get them and himself out of them.

Gabriel was on such a mission. There were only a few packs left that dealt in the black market of trafficking omegas and forcing them to become Breeders. He was circling in on one of the main packs running the ring, and while he wondered what he would do after his job was no longer needed, Gabriel Novak had seen enough terrible things to be able to handle a career change. He leaned against the bar, watching a man out of the corner of his eye. Fergus Macleod was supposed to be one of the key recruiters for this rogue pack. Rumor was that while he wasn’t the pack leader, he wanted to be. Being hungry for power was a weakness Gabriel could exploit, especially since he was a particularly quick alpha with a penchant for fighting.

“Crowley.” Gabriel slid over, two beers in hand, one for him, one as a peace offering. He smirked to himself as he made sure to use the recruiter’s contact name. It was so much fun to pretend he didn’t know everything about this man and his colleagues. It was even more fun to know where they were all going to end up: locked away or dead. People who treated omegas as things deserved the shit they had coming to them. Omegas were precious and deserved to be treated as such! “We spoke on the phone.” Gabriel cleared his head and lapsed fully into character. “I’m Loki.”

“Loki.” Crowley clicked this tongue, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously. “I expected a man of your reputation to be bigger.”

“You’re no giant.” Gabriel sniffed. “Besides, how else do you think I’m so fast?”

“I once knew a fast Moose.” Crowley commented. “You never can judge by appearances.” Gabriel didn’t bother to ask what the hell all that meant. Crowley’s file had mentioned the word ‘kooky.’ “I’m curious to see what you bring to the pack.”

That was all the warning that Gabriel received before he was jumped by two, burly alphas. He snarled, turning on them with ease. If there was one thing he was always down for, it was a good fight. One went high and one went low, but as the rhyme went, they were both two slow. Gabriel landed a vicious punch to one’s throat as he tried to regroup and then went after the other’s knees as he tried to slow himself down to turn back at the small alpha he had totally missed. “That’s enough.” Crowley called out. “Don’t kill them, Loki.” Gabriel repressed his growl in time, caging his inner alpha back up. He’d tear them apart a little later, once all the omegas were free.

“Sorry.” He grinned to show just how unrepentant he was. Crowley scrutinized him before giving him a welcoming smile. Gabriel liked him better when he wasn’t smiling. He wanted to punch the smile clean off the smug alpha’s face.

“Welcome to the pack.” Crowley turned on his heel. “Come along.” Gabriel grabbed his beer, letting it dangle from his fingers as he sauntered after Crowley and his injured goons. That was two that wouldn’t be fully functional when Gabriel’s team attacked.

As per usual, it took Gabriel’s being in the pack for weeks before he was allowed access to the omegas. This pack was extra cautious, making him wait a few months. This has been his longest job yet, but it was worth it when he met Crowley over at an abandoned warehouse.

“The clan leader is impressed with you.” Crowley didn’t seem to be in a good mood with his snappy tone and downturned mouth. Gabriel was sure it wasn’t at him, but he just seemed to be the most likely target. Alphas were so dumb with all their posturing. They’d be in prison soon enough.

“And he sent you to tell me instead.” Gabriel made his tone to match Crowley’s. He didn’t want to fight the alpha, although he was probably up to the challenge as hard as it might be. Gabriel could tell that Crowley earned his place in the pack, even if he and the leader had differences. He just wanted to test how far he could go. The baleful glare was all he got as his comment went mostly ignored.

“He’s busy and you’re not that important, Loki.” There was a slight warning but nothing serious. Gabriel smirked. 

“So where are these bitches or were you lying about having any tail?”

“Keep mouthing off and never find out.” Crowley’s lips twitched. “Follow me and you’ll get what all the real alphas want.” Gabriel eagerly followed Crowley down the concrete stairs into the darkness below. “There’s a catch.” Crowley’s teeth were barely visible as he smiled over his shoulder. “The omega has to choose you.” He paused outside of the double metal doors chained shut.

“What?!” Gabriel was stunned. This was not how things were normally run in a pack like this. It seemed almost civilized with consent and whatnot. Crowley was enjoying himself as he fished the key out of his pocket.

“Well, one of them has to choose or else all of them get punished.” Crowley snickered. “Come on. I’m curious to see which one of them will want your knot.” Gabriel steeled himself, well aware that he would most likely have to have sex with one of the unfortunate creatures inside. This was the part of his job he hated; this was the part that unfortunately separated the good agents from the excellent agents, and Gabriel was nothing but excellent. Packs had learned to protect themselves from agents by installing tests like this: if the joining alpha was truly one of them, they’d be delighted. If the joining alpha was an undercover cop who was squeamish, they were put down. Gabriel had lost friends because they couldn’t keep their cool in the heat of the moment. Gabriel had learned to go along with almost anything and deal with the fallout later. It usually amounted to tons of paperwork and tons of alcohol to go with it. “Here we are.” Crowley pushed the door open, making sure that Gabriel got to go in first.

First off, it smelled a lot better than Gabriel was expecting. He had seen some locations that smelled so bad he had a headache for a whole day after the visit. This room smelled like a mixture of omegas, but they weren’t dirty or scared. The lighting was soft, a contrast from the harsh lighting upstairs and the darkness on the stairs. Curious eyes were on Gabriel as he stepped into the center of the room, scanning the bodies he could see. Everyone was alive. As much as he hated to admit it since it felt like he was agreeing with this pack in some way and he was not agreeing with them anyway, this was the best omega treatment Gabriel had ever seen in groups like these. It still didn’t excuse the cages, even if there were soft blankets and fresh water. It didn’t excuse the bruises and puffiness even if there were no broken bones or flogged skin that he could see.

“There’s so many.” In oddly good health. Gabriel was stunned. There were a few pregnant ones mixed in with the ones ready to be bred, but even they were calm and unafraid of him, a new alpha they had never met before. Gabriel had been told he had a soothing presence when it came to dealing with traumatized omegas, but this was new entirely. Gabriel wasn’t sure if there was a case here.

“They like you.” Crowley rumbled proudly behind him. “This is Juliet.” He ran a hand down shiny black hair, as a young, female omega perched proudly at his feet. Gabriel figured she was probably twenty-one or so just from looking at her. “My favorite.” Gabriel smiled, understanding a claim when he heard one. He wandered the spacious room with open kennels and soft carpets, scanning for something, anything that would hint at dark deeds being done to these omegas. If they were being forced to be breeders, Gabriel needed to get out of there pronto.

“What’s this?” Gabriel literally stumbled over a thick chain.

“Alpha’s had some problems with that one.” Crowley’s tone changed, less smug, almost frightened if Gabriel didn’t know better. “Loki, be careful over there. Moose gets agitated easily.”

“Moose?” Gabriel snorted before he could stop himself when a new scent caught his nose. There was sharpness there, like shrapnel. A shadow moved and Gabriel froze, using common sense rather than fear. The shadow grew until what had looked like a tiny omega huddled in the corner was a six-foot something hulking omega staring down at him. Gabriel was the one who felt small.

“Moose. Play nice.” Crowley drawled from the corner by the door, content to stay where he was if those soft sucking noises were anything to go by. Gabriel didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see what Juliet was doing, didn’t want to look away from the intelligent eyes that held his gaze. He forgot to breathe or blink as the omega came close, looming over him, until Gabriel had to blink, swallow, and breathe all at the same time. The embarrassing, choking moment that happened after seemed to gain the attention of the room. That or it was the clinking of the chain as something in the omega’s eyes darkened, laying claim to Gabriel’s full attention as he knelt with an elegant grace before going on his hands and knees, practically wiggling his ass in the air as he presented his glistening, pink hole for Gabriel. “I fucking never--” Crowley sounded gleeful as he giggled. “Friggin’ Moose chose you.” He laughed outright, earning a glare from the giant omega on the floor. “Loki, what are you waiting for? You know how long others have been trying to get him to pick them-- he’s one of those Winchesters.”

Crowley may have said that name like it was a curse word, but for Gabriel, it was as if lightning had struck him. The Winchesters were one of the strongest packs out there. There was no way one of the Winchesters would leave their pack to join this crappy one.

“Um.” Gabriel was actually at a loss for words, especially when he realized that Crowley had no intentions of leaving. This pack was making sure, no, they were insuring that Gabriel fucked this omega and there was no getting out of it. “Privacy’s not a thing in this pack?” Gabriel unzipped his jeans lazily, sticking his hands in his boxers to palm himself.

“It is.” Crowley grinned. “Once you’re loyal.” His eyes felt like they were burning into Gabriel’s head as the smaller alpha pulled his cock out. “I just like to watch.” Gabriel cursed softly as he lined up, the omega already backing up intentionally to bump up into his cock. He’d do what he always did in these awful situations. He’d make it as good as he could to make up for the evil he was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: forced abortion and violence against omegas.

Gabriel had been with this pack for another month before he saw anything that could remotely be evidence, and even then, it was odd. Crowley had given him the job of bringing alphas into the omega cage, and it had become clear that the tall omega Crowley called Moose was the one to choose first time inductees. After that, then the other omegas would choose an alpha while Moose stayed in his corner. Gabriel wanted to find out more about the one omega that didn’t seem all that happy with the life the omegas were currently living. He had a hunch that Moose was the break he was looking for.

But then another few months passed with other sins under his belt,Moose kept breaking the pattern and choosing Gabriel when it was his turn in the cage, and Gabriel found the evidence he so desperately needed to make the call. The omegas were all being drugged except for Moose. The pack had passed on drug administration to Gabriel at that point, which he did, until one day Crowley told him not to. Apparently the omegas needed to be punished and the head alpha wanted them lucid and terrified for it.

Gabriel hadn’t been invited to the party, but he sneaked in anyway, tucking himself in an empty space with his phone on silent to capture evidence that the omegas were here against their will and in need of saving. A group of alphas clomped down the stairs and burst through the doors, scattering omegas right and left, some omegas cowering in their open cages.

“Bring the slut.” A tall, imposing figure stepped forward, holding a bat in one hand and a hanger in the other. “He knows his choices and he knows what comes when he makes the wrong one.” Gabriel felt sick as he realized it was Moose they were muscling over, his omega, some traitorous part of his brain whispered. He pressed record, covering his mouth and looking away as the omega was forced into a presenting position. “Bat first or hanger first, bitch?” The head alpha stepped into the light and Gabriel’s blood froze. He knew that face anywhere, one of the most wanted alphas in the country and his older brother. Shit. He was in danger. There was no way Lucifer didn’t know he was a part of his clan, but the question remained as to if Lucifer knew why he was really in his clan. Gabriel knew Luce would kill him if he knew the truth, so even as everything in him screamed to attack him and defend his omega, he didn’t as Luce performed an operation that made Gabriel question just how well his alpha birth control was working.

The omega was sobbing, probably from the pain of a broken hand and god knows what else by the time Lucifer was done with him. Lucifer and his alpha roughed up the other omegas, intentionally killing one. “Leave the body.” Lucifer ordered. “Loki can take out the trash and clean them up.” Lucifer meaningfully looked at the door Gabriel was hidden behind. “Loki, you can come out now.” He smirked before he and his alphas locked the doors to the room behind them. Gabriel swore under his breath as he realized he had trapped himself inside. He doubted Lucifer would let him out, so he did what he had to do. He sent up an SOS and sent all the evidence with it before smashing his phone under his foot.

Gabriel crept out of the closet, carefully moving around distraught, injured omegas. He headed for the first aid kit, determined to patch them all up the best he could. He checked the dead one’s vitals just to confirm they were actually dead, covering them up with a blanket once he knew it was so.

“You were in there the whole time?” The clink of the chain signaled Moose’s approach. “You could have done something?” There was anger in the omega’s voice, but Gabriel heard the waver that only comes with betrayal. He looked up to see hurt in those sharp eyes staring down at him.

“I would be dead if I had intervened.”

“Better you than an innocent pup.” Gabriel faltered, finally looking at the telltale blood streaming down the tall omega’s legs. “Better than your innocent pup.”

“You don’t know it was mine.” Gabriel shook his head. “And if you did it was because you were using me to get back at the head alpha. I’m helping you all get out of here. I needed evidence to do that.”

“So what, you just watched us get the shit beaten out of us?” Pain screwed up the omega’s features and Gabriel stood up and reached for his injured hand.

“Let me set the bones.”

“Like hell.” A fist as giant as the rest of the omega smashed into Gabriel’s face and he dropped to the ground. He had a feeling Moose didn’t stop there but he blacked out. Crowley had warned him about that omega and Gabriel had forgotten he had a perfectly good hand despite the injured one.

When he woke, his eyes and throat were burning. Thick smoke filled the room and poured out a gaping hole in the side of the basement wall. That wasn’t good. Gabriel had a feeling he only had a few minutes to get out before 1) the building burned down or 2) the building collapsed. He rolled up with a groan, wincing as he head pounded with every step. He pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, heading for the hole when he heard a lung-shattering cough somewhere behind him. He wasn’t the only one still down here. Groaning to himself, he trudged back into the smoke, following the sounds of misery until he found a body pressed up against the wall.

“I’m going to get you out of here.” He pulled on an arm, but was weakly batted away. His hands found a chain next and his mind flared with recognition. Moose. He couldn’t escape, he was chained to the wall. “Wait here.” Gabriel stripped off his shirt and pressed it to what he hoped was the omega’s face. He scurried out as fast as he could, determined to save that omega even if it was the last thing he ever did.

“Gabriel!” He started as he ran into his boss. “We were just about to comb the building one last time.”

“You got my sos.” Gabriel collapsed to his knees in gratefulness as a coughing fit wracked his lungs.

“How much smoke did you inhale?”

“Well, I was unconscious.” He stood back up. “I’ve got to go back in. There’s an omega trapped in there.”

“Gabriel, it’s too dangerous. We’re pulling out now before all the alphas show up.”

“I just need bolt cutters and five minutes.”

“I have orders to get out now before your crazy ass brother shows up. If you go in, we will be gone by the time you come back out.”

“Leave me a car.” Gabriel grabbed the bolt cutters that someone else on his team had reluctantly brought over.

“At least take this.” His boss pulled over an oxygen mask and tank. “Good luck, Gabriel. See you back in the federation.”

“You got it.” Gabriel saluted, holding the cutters between his legs as he put the tank on his back and moved the mask over his nose and mouth. “Safe travels.”

He had the bolt cutters back in hand as he charged back into the smoking hole in the side of the building. The smoke was more choking than he remembered, his eyes stinging more and more with each step. Moose was still coughing, although Gabriel wasn’t sure if that was good or not, even if it helped him find the omega quickly.

“Loki.” The omega rasped. Gabriel was surprised he even knew his code name, but he had always been an observant one. “Alpha, get me out, please.” 

“Shhh.” Gabriel yanked the mask off of his own face and slid it over the omega’s nose and mouth. He knew the omega well enough to know what that pleading question had cost his pride. Gabriel didn’t want a submissive omega; he just wanted to save this omega. Next he grabbed the bolt cutters and felt down the chain to make sure he wasn’t getting Moose in the process. The omega was still being wracked with coughs, but hopefully the oxygen would start combatting the smoke inhalation. Gabriel cut the chain, grabbing Moose and the bolt cutters, steering them out towards the fresh air.

Collapsing into the day, they lay there on the ground trying to find some normal semblance of breathing. Gabriel let the shuddering omega keep the oxygen mask, wiggling out of the harness to push it by him. He flopped on his back, trying to hold back his coughs to little avail. He looked over to see the omega staring at him with bleary, red eyes. Gabriel figured they should both get to a hospital, get their lungs checked out, but only after they were out of his brother’s territory. He pushed himself up in a sitting position even though every atom in his body protested the movement. His boss had left him a car after all. “Come on.” He helped the omega up, carrying the oxygen tank for him. Sure, the omega was strong enough to knock Gabriel out, but he was in pretty bad shape right now. “What happened?” Gabriel nodded towards the wall.

“Explosion.” The omega leaned his head back against the seat as Gabriel buckled him in. “It was the only way they could get us out.” His voice was hoarse from the smoke and muffled by the mask. He was covered in soot as well as some dried blood. Gabriel had almost forgotten the events leading up to now. Almost. He swallowed down the guilt that threatened to spill over and got in the driver seat. The cloth seat belt was chilly against his skin as he realized his shirt had been left behind in the building. He wasn’t going back to get it. He turned at the soft touch on his arm, the omega stroking a finger down his elbow. 

“Thank you.”

“I couldn’t leave you there.” Gabriel turned away, the reason his voice was thick was emotion not smoke. The omega seemed to understand that Gabriel was in a fragile state, settling against the window, staring out. Gabriel found the keys and got the car going, pulling out on the road before either of them were dragged back into that pack from hell. 

They drove for what felt like hours before Gabriel noticed the flurries starting to fall. Those would only get worse as he drove east back to his home pack. They needed clothes and fast. “Wait here.” Gabriel told the naked omega as he pulled into the parking lot of a secondhand store. He found a discarded button up in the backseat, buttoning it up quickly before locking the car and heading in the store. He was lucky his wallet was still in his back pocket. He couldn’t get a new phone until he made it back to his home.

Gabriel rubbed his face when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the front door. He looked like hell. His nose had bled down his face, his face dirty and sooty from all the smoke. “Do you have a bathroom?” He asked the cashier who gave him a worried look as she showed him where to go. These people were a different pack than the one Moose and Gabriel, he really needed to learn the omega’s rightful name, but he still wanted to be further away than a few hours. Lucifer had a history of being relentless. Gabriel wasn’t taking any chances unless he knew for a fact his brother was in police custody.

He washed his face carefully, used the bathroom, and washed his hands before buying a week’s worth of clothes for him and the omega. He lugged the bags out, helped the omega to get off oxygen, get dressed, and then brought him in to use the bathroom and clean up. If Gabriel had gotten worried looks, the omega got downright concerned stares. 

The omega stripped down in the bathroom and washed his whole body the best he could, grimacing as his hands came away bloody. Gabriel left to go buy pads at that point. It would be a few days before the bleeding completely stopped, even if the worst was passed. “I’m sorry.” Gabriel handed over the pads and the omega went into the stall to put one in his underwear. “You were right. I should have stopped him.” Silence fell until the omega unlocked the stall door and stepped out, an odd look on his face.

“You got us out.” He shrugged, his voice still rough from the smoke. “Thank you.” And that was that, forgiveness and gratitude when Gabriel knew he least deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

They got back in the car and drove late into the night. Moose was snoring softly against the window on the passenger side. Gabriel was getting heavy-eyed himself. Getting away from Lucifer wasn’t going to be a success if he wrapped them around a tree. He jerked them back on to the road and tried to open his eyes as wide as he could. He drove until he spotted a motel, pulling off the road quickly. He hit a pothole, jostling them both, as he zoomed into a spot. They needed to sleep.

“Wha-?” The omega had been jerked awake by them hitting that pothole. “Where are we?” He mumbled, pushing his long hair out of his face with his uninjured hand. Gabriel glanced at his hand, noticing just how swollen the hand was. He needed to set the bones and treat it the best they could in a motel room. He’d get Moose to a clinic tomorrow, after they rested. He grabbed the painkillers he had bought with the pads and shook one out for Moose.

“For your hand.” He handed it over. “I’ve got to set your hand in the room.” Moose made a face at that, taking the pill anyway with the water they had grabbed with a crappy to-go supper at the ready-made section of a beat-up gas station. “We’ve got to rest.” Gabriel rubbed at his face. He reached over and grabbed their plastic bags of clothes.

“You need to rest.” Moose observed, a guilty expression flickering over his face. “I could have driven, Loki.”

“It’s Gabriel.” The alpha blurted out. “Loki is-- was my codename. I probably won’t be able to use it again after the clusterfuck this mission was.”

“Hey, you saved us.” Moose said. “We’d all still be locked if you hadn’t come looking for us. You’re a cop, aren’t you?” Gabriel nodded. “My brother was a cop.” Moose looked a little sad.

“I didn’t save the little omega that Luce killed.” Gabriel couldn’t stop the words now if he tried. He couldn’t hold it back anymore as he looked over at the wary yet comforting omega. “I couldn’t save the--” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘pup,’ but it didn’t matter. The omega gave him a quick shake of the head and Gabriel obediently shut up. “I didn’t protect you.” Gabriel broke, tears welling up that he quickly, roughly wiped away. “I should have. It’s not okay that I didn’t-- it’s never going to be okay that I didn’t.” The hate in his voice surprised them both, but Moose realized before he did that the hate was directed at himself.

“You can’t save everyone.” Moose said in a somber tone that hinted at more than understanding Gabriel’s feelings. He tried to cheer Gabriel up. “You can just make it up to me.” Gabriel sniffled and Moose sighed.“You saved me, alpha.” He said softly. “I shouldn’t have blamed you for the deaths that happened. I was hurt and angry. Luce killed the,” he faltered, “the pup and Luce killed Kaia.” It was the most the omega had ever said to Gabriel and it was the nicest thing Gabriel had heard from anyone in a long time. His boss told him to go to therapy, but Gabriel always refused if his job wasn’t on the line. Shit. This was the first time he had opened up to anyone about the guilt he carried around, and it was to the person he felt the guiltiest about. “Come on, alpha.” Moose’s voice was flat, a touch of humor in there. “Let’s get you to bed.” Gabriel wiped his face again, getting out of the car and walking with Moose to the lobby.

They paid for a room, of course the only ones left had a couch and a single.

“Take the bed.” Gabriel directed. “I’m smaller. I’ll be more on the sofa.”

“We can both fit.”

“Please.” Gabriel sighed. “Please just take the bed tonight.” The omega sat at the end, giving Gabriel a pointed look that asked if he was happy. Gabriel stumbled over with the first aid kit he had borrowed from the front desk. “How’s it feeling?”

“It throbs like hell.”

“Honest answer.’

“We’re not exactly strangers, Gabriel.” Gabriel wanted to ask for the omega’s name then and there, but he didn’t deserve to get to know this omega any better. He huffed out a sad laugh and left it at that. The omega seemed to pick up on his mood and fell into a similar silence, wincing as Gabriel maneuvered broken bones back into place. “Stop blaming yourself. That’s my job. We’ve already established you have to make it up to me.” The attempt at humor soothed Gabriel in a way that let the heartfelt words in a little more. 

“All right.” He looked up at Moose with a small smile. The omega’s hand was wrapped, set the best he could without proper supplies. “I’m going to return this.” He held up the first aid kit. “And then I’m going to crash on that couch.” 

“Good.” Moose smiled. “You need it. You look like shit.” Gabriel laughed at that, wincing as a coughing fit was triggered by the laughter. The omega came with him to the front desk, following a step behind. It was safer that they stayed together, but Gabriel was more worried about keeping the omega safe than himself. After they stopped at the ice machine and made it back in their room, Gabriel locked every lock on the motel door, changed into a t-shirt and boxers and curled up on the couch with the extra blanket and pillow from the closet. They smelled funny but he was too tired to care.

“Do you mind if I watch?” Moose lifted the remote for the tv up so Gabriel could see it. “I think I’m going to ice my hand before I try to sleep.” 

“Go for it.” Gabriel was relieved. He always slept better with the tv on. He needed the noise to distract him enough for his body to fall asleep. The tv came on with a chatter of noise that made Moose worriedly glance over at him, but Gabriel was already zoning, even as the omega lowered the volume. Two minutes later, the alpha was snoring softly into the crook of his arm, head slipping off the pillow. The omega watched him for a moment as he iced his injured hand, an almost confused look on his face as he studied the sleeping alpha. He turned his attention back to the tv, cradling his hand to his chest with the ice. An hour later, he got up and slid the remote next to the now silent tv, powered down and dimmed. Using his good hand, he scooped Gabriel partially off the couch, enough to get his other arm under the alpha’s legs. He sucked in a wounded hiss as he jostled his hand. He carried the limp alpha over to the bed, depositing him in the middle. He pulled the sheets up and slipped back to the couch, nuzzling into the warm spot the alpha had left behind.

They stayed like that until Gabriel had a nightmare as he usually did. The only thing different was that there was someone to see and hear it. He didn’t wake up like he normally did, soothed back to sleep by a long arm securely wrapped around his waist.

In the morning, Gabriel pulled back with a start. The omega was wrapped around him, so he wasn’t completely free. It was just unexpected and painfully soothing in the moment before he had fully woken up.

“Stay.” The omega murmured from where he was pressed against Gabriel’s back, not even opening his eyes.

“We shouldn’t.” Gabriel pulled his legs free. He didn’t leave the bed like he had initially planned, curious as to why the omega could even stand touching him.

“It’s not like we have never had sex.”

“Rape isn’t sex.”

“I chose you.” Hazel eyes cracked open to peer over at the alpha who had twisted around to look at him. “Many times.” The omega rumbled, closing his eyes again, sounding more amused than anything. Gabriel looked at him, like really looked at him. His skin was still streaked with gray from the smoke and mottled with bruises by Lucifer’s hands. How he kept his broken hand nestled against his chest. Gabriel noticed how his jaw was sharp and his fingers were long. He remembered how tall the omega was and then took in how he was curled up around Gabriel, like Gabriel was worth something.

“Why?”

“You were different.” He lifted up a shoulder. “I could tell right off the back even though you played your part well.”

“How?”

“Your eyes.” Gabriel lay down next to the omega, keeping a space between them.

“My eyes huh? And this?” He reached over and gently touched the omega’s arm. When the omega didn’t shy away, he trailed his fingers up and down.

“It’s selfish really.” The omega whispered, leaning into the soft touch. “Why do you think I was chained up to the wall away from all other omegas?”

“Luce was punishing you.”

“How? If he kept me from the other omegas and alphas only touched me to fuck me.”

“Shit.” Gabriel breathed. Now he understood why Moose was curled around him so. “He could have killed you.” Gabriel was repulsed so much by his own brother in that moment. 

“I would have died happily that I never had his pup.” A shadow crossed the omega’s. “It’s all my fault I got mixed in with him in the first place.” Something in Gabriel cautioned him not to pry as Moose fell silent.

“Can I touch you?” He asked instead, looking over at his melancholy companion who smirked before he nodded.

“You know your omegas.” He complimented, practically melting into the touch as Gabriel’s hand came up to hesitantly cup his cheek. Keeping an omega from having any loving touches was a death sentence by neglect alone. Omegas relied on physical touch for so much that Lucifer had basically isolated Moose to his death. Gabriel didn’t want to think about what might have happened if he hadn’t found the pack when he did. Moose was safe now. He was cared for now as Gabriel kept his touch innocent, easing comfort and affecting across his exposed skin. He avoided all areas covered by clothes before scooting closer, just to hold the omega loosely.

“You’re safe now.” Gabriel ignored the small alpha growl welling up. They were playing with fire, but Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to care.


	4. Chapter 4

After they showered, Gabriel received a call from his chief.

“Novak.”

“Chief.”

“Your brother is dead.”

“Which criminal are we referring too? The drug kingpin or the psychopath?” Gabriel quipped.

“The one who was chasing your ass. You’re welcome.” Chief Singer hung up, leaving his star detective to process that news. Not many people would be relieved to get news that their older brother was dead, but not many people had grown up in Luce’s Novak twisted shadow. Luce had always been cruel and sadistic, especially to omegas. Gabriel got knocked around by him because they were both alphas, their little brother got molested by Luce because he was an omega. By the time Gabriel found out, the damage had been done to their family. Gabriel was the one who found out, but too late. It had turned into full sexual assault by that point, a trauma that turned him into a protector and a trauma that turned his little brother into a victim. Lucifer did time, but he got out as first time offenders always do and had been much harder to catch ever since. Gabriel could blame Lucifer for a lot: the career path Gabriel had chosen, his inability to form close relationships, his need to save people… But Gabriel blamed him most of all for turning their little brother into a criminal.

It was all in the past. One brother was in prison, the other was dead. Gabriel was still alive. Gabriel was still saving people. Gabriel was so fucking tired. He wanted to crawl back into bed, Moose wrapped around him, until the world couldn’t touch them, couldn’t hurt them anymore than they already had been. He couldn’t do that though. He needed to get them back. He needed to finish his mission.

So Gabriel and the omega drove to a clinic that the woman at the front desk had written out directions to. They picked up breakfast on the way. They drove in silence but were not uncomfortable. There was a rich sense of contentment, especially between them. Moose found a way to keep a physical touch between them and Gabriel let him, devastated to think about how long the omega must have been without a kind touch. Gabriel knew what that was like; he wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

“We’re here.” Gabriel said as they pulled up the lackluster building.

“I can see that.” The omega quipped. “Thanks.”

“Sassy.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. He felt the most like himself that he had in a while: a fact he willingly chose to not dwell on. The omega smirked, pulling on the door handle and pushing it open.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Let’s see here: you give incredible bitch faces…” Gabriel pantomimed checking off a list. “Oh, and don’t forget that you’re super snuggly and sassy.”

“You didn’t say anything about my hole.” The omega fired back although he smelled pleased. “I thought I would have made more of an impression on you.” Gabriel’s cheeks were pinker than he cared to admit as they went in. The omega stopped teasing him as they approached the front desk. Gabriel did all the talking, even got to cover the expenses with his work health insurance. “So they think we’re a thing.” The omega remarked casually.

“We smell like each other.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Why don’t you want to be a thing?” The omega reached over and squeezed his knee. Oh well. In a couple hours he wouldn’t want anything to do with Gabriel. Gabriel was going to have his reproductive system checked out to see if everything was okay. They were waiting for transportation to the hospital, not for a clinic doctor.

“You—“ Gabriel stopped himself. “Arguing with the omega about what he didn’t and did want would never work. “Right now this is work. I need to get you somewhere safe first: no distractions.”

“Fine.” The omega grumbled. “I guess I’ll stop being so damn distracting then.” He slid down in his chair, a pout on his irritatingly attractive face.

“Fucking smart ass.” Gabriel grumbled and the omega smiled. He tried to hide it at least, but Gabriel still saw it. So what if he kind of wanted to kiss the tall omega— that wasn’t so bad, right?

“An ambulance, really?” The omega was less impressed when he realized the emergency mode of transportation was for him. “It’s here to take you to the psych ward, right?”

“Get in.” Gabriel growled very softly. Omega smirked and sauntered up, Gabriel’s eyes following the sway of his hips before he realized what the omega was doing. Dammit!

“Are you coming, Mr. Novak?” The EMT asked. The omega glanced back worriedly and Gabriel shook his head. There needed to be some space between them. They were going separate ways once Gabriel got him to safety. It didn’t matter that Gabriel wanted. What mattered was that Gabriel could never have.

It was a short drive over, but it gave Gabriel time to think. It gave him clarity that he was getting too close. He had been too close with the omega since the beginning. He had liked being chosen by Moose. It had made him feel special and wanted, for once. Well no more, it was time to be professional. He was a goddamn professional. It was time to put some space between himself and the omega.

“Invasive much.” The omega grumbled when he was finally discharged a few hours later. “Wanted to make sure I was in working order?”

“You’re a valuable resource to your pack.” Gabriel replied crisply. “To humans everywhere. It’s an honor to protect and care for you until I get you safely back.

“Resource?” The omega snorted. Understanding dawned in his eyes when Gabriel gave him a cool look. “Resource. Got it.” He leaned back into his seat. “When are we getting back to your pack? I think we don’t need to make this a long thing.”

“We’ll get there late tomorrow night.” Gabriel pulled his seatbelt on, starting the car, and setting his eyes on the road ahead and only on the road ahead. They drove in silence for an hour until Gabriel’s internal monologue was interrupted by a soft but insightful statement from his companion.

“You really can’t let yourself be happy.” The omega said gently, Gabriel flinching regardless. “I’m sorry.” Gabriel leaned over to turn the radio on, turning up the pop tunes. The omega recoiled, his scent turning sour. This time when they turned into a motel for the night, they had a room with two beds, neither of them crossing the distance between them nor the distance between their two beds. They rose early, eating in the car, both in a hurry to be rid of the other while simultaneously dreading it. The rest of the trip was filled moody silence, heavy sighs, and music that they both found irritating but preferable to hearing the other talk. The omega carried himself with a wounded air that only served to make Gabriel to feel more indignant and more guilty.

They arrived at the omega rehab center close to midnight. The omega helped himself out of Gabriel’s car, ignoring the alpha who trailed in after him. 

“Gabriel Novak.”

“We didn’t think you’d make it.” The receptionist was also the late night doctor, a bright young woman named Charlie. She made a habit to tease Gabriel who replied in turn.

“Had to spite you somehow.”

“Who’s the stretch?”

“Not my problem anymore.” Gabriel fired off, signing off that he had delivered the omega safely. 

“You sure about that? He’s pretty hot.”

“Charlie…” Gabriel sighed. “Not now.”

“Sheesh.” Charlie retorted. “Go pop a knot, alpha. I don’t want your stink around here if you’re going to be like that.”

“That makes two of us.” The omega added on. Gabriel looked back at him, feeling guilty at the look of hurt in those hazel eyes. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell the omega how he felt about them. He wanted to admit to wanting a future, but he didn’t. It was better this way. He looked away, grumbling to himself as he headed towards the door.

“I can tell where I’m not wanted.”

“Gabriel’s a good guy.” Charlie commented, looking directly at the unnamed omega. “I’ve never seen him act like this ever. You really got to him.”

“I doubt it.” The omega shrugged.

“Oh, you did. Too bad he prefers suffering. Gabe wouldn’t know how to be happy.”

“Obviously.”

“So what’s your family pack?” She asked, starting on the paperwork, a safer topic for a moody omega staring after a grump of an alpha.

“Winchester.”

“Well, shit.”

“Yup.”

“I’ve got to call chief.”

“I’ll just stand around here then.”

“Come on.” Charlie rolled her eyes. “And he got to you too.” She opened the door. “I’ll show you your room for the weekend at least, maybe longer. You know, if we play our cards right, I might get you another chance at your dream alpha.” She closed the door behind them, letting the lock click. The omega glanced back. “You can get out, knotheads can't get in.” She reassured. “We value safety for all members of all packs.”

“Gabriel’s not my—“

“You can lie to yourself all you want but not to me. Don’t worry. Chief will know what to do.” She gave him a mischievous smile. “Gabriel listens to him.”

“Good to know he listens to someone.” The omega’s heavy reply left Charlie feeling unsettled. She bid him good night, knowing the signs of a grieving omega when she saw him curl in on himself and knowing that she couldn’t help with that. 

“Chief.”

“This couldn’t wait until morning.”

“Technically…”

“Oh, shut up, Bradbury, just give me what you have.”

“Novak is back, sir.”

“He made it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“He have an omega with him?”

“Yes, sir, a Winchester omega.”

“What?” Chief’s voice went from grumpy to breathless in a matter of seconds. “Really?”

“I’ll be running all the tests in the morning, but that’s how the omega identified. I thought you should know since you used to belong to their pack and all.”

“He wouldn’t happen to be tall with a mop of brown hair on his head, would he?”

“Complete with a consistent resting bitch face.” Charlie informed him. “Bobby, I think he’s one of the brothers.” She was one of the few who knew what pack Bobby transferred from when he joined the Novak pack. The Winchester pack had been one of the strongest packs until they mysteriously disappeared: their members scattered to the four winds, silent as the grave and wounded inside.

“I’m coming down.” Charlie expected some excitement on the chief’s part, but not this much.

“Are you--”

“You think he’ll be asleep any time soon? The omega.” Bobby clarified. He had been a chief of police in Novak for eight years, losing hope with each passing day that he’d be able to find any of the pack he once called family. He searched especially for Sam and Dean Winchester, the lead alpha’s sons. They had been like his own boys when their father exchanged raising them for forgetting with a bottle in hand. That had been the beginning of the end right there if any of them had cared to see it.

“No, I was actually going to give him a sleep aid. He’s not exactly impressed with Agent Novak. If I wasn’t absolutely sure of Gabriel’s inability to attract a decent omega, I would almost think--” She trailed off.

“Think what, Charlie?” Bobby snapped.

“I think he’s pining.”

“I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Bobby promised. “Make him comfortable, Charlie, I’ll be there in ten.” The police and the omega rehab centers worked closely together, often joined together in major cities. Bobby Singer was a chief of police, a rehab director, and an amazing mechanic if the job ever needed him to wear that hat again. He was well-versed in many schools of wisdom and even Charlie felt intimidated by his wealth of knowledge. He was a threat to contend with and an even better friend, but boy, he was grumpy when his beauty sleep was interrupted.

“Hey, Winchester.” Charlie rapped on the door. “You’ll have a visitor in ten. Chief wants to see you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby was right on time. Charlie let him in and led him right to where the Winchester omega was pacing back and forth in his room. Bobby knocked hesitantly, something Charlie didn’t understand until she saw the look in his eyes. Bobby was afraid to hope this was really one of his boys. She reached over and squeezed his elbow before heading back to the front desk.

“I take it you’re the chief.” The omega hadn’t bothered to look over when Bobby entered at his lackluster admittance.

“Sam?” He asked faltering when he saw the omega. His eyes filled with tears as he took in that familiar scent. “You grew taller.” His voice was thick with emotion.

“Bobby?” The omega’s head shot up and he locked eyes with the chief. He shrank back, sinking to the floor in a position of submission, cheek against the tile as he dared to look back up. “Bobby, I’m so sorry.”

“Come on.” Bobby hurried over and helped him up, wrapping the omega in a tight, warm hug. “I’m just so glad you’re alive, boy.” The omega closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Bobby’s back, content to stay there as long as the chief would let him. This was not the greeting he expected after the last time he had seen Bobby.

“Me too. I’m so glad you’re okay. I begged them to not--” He trailed off. “I’m so fucking sorry, Bobby. You were right. You all were. Dean was right.” He choked, leaving off as sobs shook his tall frame. Bobby was right there to comfort him, talk him through the long night.

 

Sam and Bobby took the weekend to catch. As much as it pained Bobby to hear what had happened to Sam in the past, he needed to hear it. He was feeling extra grateful for what Gabriel had done, getting Sam out of there when he had a brilliant idea.

“You like Gabriel, Sam?” He asked Sunday afternoon. Sam was curled up on the end of his couch as they had been watching a movie, eating in, and just soaking up as much as they could of this unfamiliar sense of family they had both been so desperately missing.

“Doesn’t matter. He doesn’t like me.” Bobby had already seen the shadow pass Sam’s face though. He could smell the truth. Sam did care but Gabriel had hurt him somehow, probably the whole part about calling him a resource and shutting him out. It was so uncommon for Gabriel to let anyone in at all. Sam had gotten through to Gabriel and Bobby had a feeling that Gabriel liked Sam back.

Bobby’s heart had always gone out to the golden alpha, what with his sob story and a half. Gabriel never really talked about his brothers, not like they were something a police officer would be proud of. Gabriel carried the wounds of the past and would never have a happy future unless he took care of the present. Gabriel needed to see that not every alpha hurt omegas-- he needed to see that about himself. From what Sam had told him, Bobby had a hunch that Gabriel’s work was bothering him a lot more than he let on. Therapy would be happening, but first he had to send Gabriel and Sam on a roadtrip.

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” He said to Sam. “You’re not going to tell him that you know me or that your clan is gone. I’m going to send him to bring you back to your clan. You two are going on a roadtrip and at some point, it needs to turn into a vacation because I’m sending him on a vacation-- I’m just sending you with him.” Bobby’s eyes twinkled. “I want both you boys to be happy. Maybe tell him like three days in or I can call and tell him three days in. He might finally get it into his head that he needs to take some time.” Sam looked over, obviously intrigued by the idea.

“Okay.” He shrugged. “I’ll try it. It’s not like he could push me away any more than he already has. It should be interesting.” He paused. “You’re sure Luce is dead?”

“I’m sure. I stuck a lethal injection into his body myself.” Bobby replied. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.” Sam opened his mouth and Bobby cut him off. “No more apologies. What was done is done. I need to make sure I have my sons in the future.” He got up when the doorbell rang, patting Sam’s shoulder as he went by. Looked like their food had just arrived.

Monday morning, Gabriel was called into the police station to meet with Bobby. He already had his report done and a couple of good nights of blackout drinking under his belt. It was nice to forget. However, it seemed Bobby had completely other plans for him.

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “I’m not doing that, Bobby.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Bobby replied. “As your captain, I’m telling. You’re taking therapy after you get that omega back where he belongs, safe and loved with his clan.” Gabriel’s lip curled, flashing a glimpse of white teeth. He knew better than to challenge the captain, he was the alpha over him after all, but Gabriel didn’t have to pretend to be happy about it. He had just gotten free of that damn omega with those pretty eyes and strong arms. He sighed, shoving a hand through his curling hair. He was mad about having to take therapy, not about seeing Moose again.

“I don’t even know where his clan is.” He quieted down after Bobby fixed a glare on him.

“Winchesters used to run that territory down near Kansas, Lebanon was it?”

“I’ll start there. Bobby, what if they can’t be found?”

“What are you talking about, boy?” Bobby snapped. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the unusual behavior. Usually Bobby only pretended to be a grumpy, old curmudgeon. Gabriel knew the real deal when he saw it. 

“Why would an omega be out of his clan like that? The Winchesters wouldn’t have taken that sitting down. They would have fought back and taken him back.”

“Spit it out, whatever it is you’re thinking.” Bobby knew how Gabriel’s mind worked, how he assumed the worst so often. It saved him and countless lives in the field, but this was a vacation, not a mission! Gabriel just didn’t know that yet.

“What if Luce killed them?” Gabriel blurted. His brother was-- had been-- a terrible person, through and through. He had a big enough pack to be a threat, unusual for packs that forced omegas to be Breeders. What if he had killed Sam’s entire pack just for that one omega? He was-- had been neurotic enough. 

Bobby was flipping through the pages of Gabriel’s report when he came upon the loss of Sam’s pup. He wavered when Gabriel indicated that the omega had thought the pup had been his. Bobby could pick up on the guilt in every typed word-- how had he not realized how badly Gabriel was being affected by his work? It was so clear now that Sam had shown him behind Gabriel’s mask. Ah, Sam. Sam hadn’t mentioned the sex or the pregnancy. Bobby sighed. Sam had always had secrets, even back growing up. He’d talk to Sam about this tonight, before he sent them off to his version of couple’s therapy: driving in a car together for days.

“Luce might have killed a couple of them.” It was as close as he could get to telling the truth. Lucifer had slaughtered a good part of the pack. Bobby had nightmares about that night, watching Sam walk off with a killer, their pack’s killer. Lucifer had gotten into the omega’s head, had twisted him into something he wasn’t. Bobby couldn’t even express how glad he was to see Sam free of that alpha’s control. Lucifer had been poison, plain and simple. “There’s got to be some out there still.” Bobby hoped although he hadn’t been able to find them. “Dean Winchester is a good place to start.” Bobby hadn’t told Sam about Dean. Sam hadn’t asked. Dean had been devastated by Sam’s choice-- had taken off with the wind. Bobby had found him and didn’t have the guts to talk to him yet. Dean was at least alive and safe too, well, as safe as he could be in his line of work.

“Where is he?”

“I’d try the Louisiana State Penitentary.” Bobby replied.

“Great. More criminals.” Gabriel muttered, turning towards the door.

“He’s a warden.” Bobby said to Gabriel’s back. “He’ll be the best at helping you get that omega home.” Bobby was playing with fire. The brothers would either make up or fall apart again. Sam might not want to play this vacation game once he knew where they were heading. He might forget all about Gabriel and stay with Dean. He might shut out alphas entirely. Either way, Sam and Gabriel had a whole lot of choices to make in the trip ahead. Bobby hoped it worked out for the best for all of them.

"Bye, Bobby." Gabriel grumbled. "I get to pick the therapist when I get back, right?"

"Out of the ones I've chosen, yea. Rest well, Gabriel. You both leave at first light tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bobby." It wasn't a grateful thank you, but Bobby didn't expect it nor did he deserve it. Hopefully they'd at least invite him to the wedding when it was all said and done.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let’s get this clear.” Gabriel was grouchy. “I don’t want to be here. I’m here because Bobby threatened to fire me if I didn’t do this.”

“I’m not exactly loving this either.” Sam fired back, his upper lip curling to reveal his shiny white teeth. Gabriel glanced over at him, trying to soak up as much of Sam as he could before he had to tear his eyes away to look back at the road. Being around Sam again was torture, pure torture. The omega’s smart mouth wasn’t helping any. “So nice of you to talk to me finally though.” Sam glanced from Gabriel to the clock. “It only took two whole days of driving, give or take a few hours.”

“I was pissed.”

“You’re being immature.” Sam stuck his nose in the air. 

“And you’re just bitter I don’t want your ass.” Sam sucked in a long breath and slumped in his seat, staring out the windshield. 

“No.” He said after a long pause. “I’m not bitter that you don’t want my ass. No one should want me, not after what I’ve done.” He shook his head and then rested it against his hand, propping his elbow up against the window. “I’m bitter that I forgot, that I got attached. I won’t ruin your life, Gabriel. I can do that much for you.” 

Gabriel glanced over in mild surprise, taking in the depressed scent and subdued posture. What had Lucifer done to take all the fight out of this omega? “About the pup.” Sam sighed. “It’s not your fault. I should have known what Lucifer would do if I ever got pregnant again.”

The again hung heavy between them.

“What happened, Sam?” Gabriel bit back his pride and let his curiosity win out. “How’d you get mixed in with my brother anyway?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sam snarked before biting his tongue. “Sorry.” He sighed. “It’s not like you want me or anything.” He fiddled with the edge of his t-shirt. “It was years ago-- I don’t really know how many. I was in a funk-- that’s kind of a thing with me.” He laughed bitterly. “I wanted a pup and there weren’t any decent alphas in my pack or so I thought. I went off to another town alone.” The look Sam gave Gabriel told Gabriel just how forbidden that move had been on his part. Packs didn’t travel in pieces— they moved as one. Sam looking for an alpha on his own was basically an act of desertion. “I met a drifter. He was nice, handsome, too charming. Said his name was Lucifer and that was all I needed to know about him. He said he’d give me a pup if our pack took him in. I told him that shit didn’t work on me, he laughed, we got black-out drunk, had sex, and he was gone before I woke up.” Gabriel suppressed the growl at the thought of Lucifer touching Sam, but not well enough. Sam eyed him cautiously out of the corner of his eye before realizing the growl wasn’t directed towards him.

“And that was that?”

“For a few months.” Sam lifted his shoulder. “I ran into Lucifer again. He asked if I was still looking for a suitable alpha. I told him it was none of his business. He asked where my pack was.” Sam tensed up. “He jumped me, dragged me back to his pack, kicking and screaming. They drugged me, but not with sedatives. They used real drugs. Luce got me addicted. He got me to do anything he wanted to with the promise of another hit. I was a mess.” Sam had his hand over half his face. Gabriel didn‘t need his nose to tell just how ashamed Sam was. “I was his slut.” Sam spat out. “Finally he got me to tell him where my pack was. I was going through withdrawal so bad, I just gave in. He wouldn’t give me any until I told him and I knew I shouldn’t, but I did. I’ll never forgive myself.” 

Gabriel had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had a feeling what Lucifer had done. He knew what was his brother was capable of. He knew there was no limits to Lucifer’s cruelty. 

“What happened to your pack?” Gabriel had pulled them over to the side of the busy highway. 

“He killed them.” Sam was bent over, his face hidden in his hands. “I was pretty high but I remember. The screams, Gabriel… I knew I should help them but I couldn’t make myself care enough to go. I thought I needed Lucifer more than I needed them. The way my brother looked at me…” Sam broke off, bursting into tears. These weren’t pretty tears, but heart-wrenching sobs that shook the omega’s whole body. Gabriel knew a thing or two about guilt, but what Sam was carrying was heavier than he ever could have guessed.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel said softly. He reached across the divide, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam didn’t flinch, but he didn’t move in closer. He just shouldered the touch like he has shouldered everything. Honestly, he didn’t even notice Gabriel was touching him until a few minutes later.

“Don’t be nice to me.” Sam looked up at him. His tear-stained face did something to Gabriel that he didn’t care to admit. Sam’s scent was always alluring to him, but the distress made him want to comfort Sam. He always wanted to comfort Sam. Being near him again, the closeness brought it all back. “I don’t deserve it.” Sam wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “I can’t handle you taking it away again.”

“Sam.” Gabriel sighed. His hand slipped down from Sam’s shoulder to his knee. Gabriel squeezed comfortingly. “I did what was best for you.”

“You did what was best for you.” Sam sniffled. He wiped at his face. “I don’t blame you.” He held up a hand. “I didn’t mean to lash out at you. I meant it. I get why you’re running away from me. I mean, hell, I killed Lucifer’s pup to get back at him for the pack. I aborted the pup and Luce started knocking me around, whoring me out. He chained me up and left me off drugs, any drugs. I thought I was going to die like that until you came along.”

“No, you don’t.” Gabriel shook his head. He didn’t know what to do with that revelation. He didn’t know what to say to any of it except to tell Sam that he didn’t know the reason Gabriel had left. Gabriel had left to protect Sam, not because he was afraid of Sam or thought he was toxic. Gabriel had left because he had seen a future he didn’t think he could have.

“Look, I’m going to go.” Sam fumbled for the door handle. He yelped as Gabriel’s hand covered the handle, half of an alpha in his lap.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel smiled over at him. It was a real smile, a cajoling smile to get Sam to stay where it was safe. Gabriel wanted to make Sam smile. He suddenly didn’t want Sam to leave.

“Gabriel, this whole thing— it’s not real.” Sam rubbed his other knee nervously. “Bobby made it up because he knew I like you. The Winchester pack can’t be found. They’re all dead. Hell, I thought Bobby was dead.”

“You know Bobby?” Gabriel leaned back. 

“He’s from my pack.”

“Bobby’s playing matchmaker?” Gabriel snorted. “He knows more than you do how messed up I am and he still wanted to hook us up? How close were you?”

“Bobby was a better dad than my real dad.” Sam revealed. “He’s been looking for me ever since Luce took me and the other omegas from our pack. I don’t know why but he says I’m still his son and he still loves me.” Sam’s shoulders sagged. “I don’t deserve his love, Gabriel. I just didn’t want to trick you anymore— you don’t deserve to be locked up in a car with me just to keep your job.”

“Bobby tracked someone down who might know where what’s left of your pack might be.” Gabriel blurted out. “That’s where we’re going now.”

“Gabriel…”

“As far as I see it, Sam. We’re taking a road trip so I can avoid going to therapy for as long as I can. Bobby can’t complain as long as it’s for you. And maybe I kind of like having you around.” The alpha shrugged. “Let’s leave the past in the past and see if we can’t get some of your pack back into your future.”

“What if they hate me?”

“Then you apologize and move on. Sam, you’re right, you should have stayed with your pack. But I’m not blaming you for cold-blooded murders that my brother orchestrated while you were higher than a kite. I think you’ve been punished for your decisions enough. Let’s go make things right.” Gabriel decided it was time for them to get back on the road. He wanted to make good time to Louisiana after all— they both had brothers to see.

“I don’t know…” Sam wasn’t so keen. Gabriel understood that. It was the reason he avoided Castiel to this day— he blamed himself for not keeping his baby brother safe. 

“Sam. My brother was a psychopath. That I do know. And if you want to be better than him, you’ll make what you did do wrong, right.” Yes, he was preaching to the choir but he was going to take his own advice, after he hit up Dean Winchester for clues.

There was a long pause before Gabriel felt a small poke in his side. He caught Sam’s smile out of the corner of his eye before he focused back on getting on the highway.

“I think I liked you better when you didn’t talk to me.”

“Lies!” Gabriel merged back into traffic, only jumping slightly when Sam leaned into him, seeking comfort that Gabriel felt oddly okay with giving. 

“Yea.” Sam admitted. “I missed you.”

“You too, kiddo.” Gabriel confessed. “But if you tell Bobby that, you’re walking to wherever your pack is now.”

“Hmph, deal.” Sam smiled. He smelled cautious, happy, and a little sad. Gabriel didn’t pry. Sam was dealing with a lot. Maybe they’d both be a little lighter after this trip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EXCITED
> 
> you'll see why. 
> 
> :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Gabriel let Sam handle getting them a room as he managed all the luggage. It wasn’t like they had much. Sam just had a backpack of clothes and a few toiletries— that was all he owned. Gabriel made a mental note to maybe buy him a few more things and sneak them in. He cared. He cared a whole fucking lot. He just didn’t want Sam to know how much. If Sam knew how much he cared, Sam  
would find out how much Gabriel would let him down. Hell, look at his track record with the omega already.

“They only had the one bed.” Sam mumbled, handing Gabriel his credit card and hotel key. Gabriel glanced at the almost empty parking lot out the window and at the hotel that had at least a couple of stories over them.

“Huh.” He gave Sam a look, letting him know that he wasn’t fooling anyway.

“Can we talk about it in the room at least?” Sam cast pleading eyes his way and Gabriel said yes. He wanted what Sam was getting at, far more than he cared to admit. “So, just hear me out,” Sam started, holding a hand out as if he had to stop Gabriel to get him to talk. Gabriel paused by the door, nodding, “just for the trip. No strings attached. You, me, the same bed, nothing else unless you maybe want?” Sam left that hanging. 

“Answer me one thing first.” Gabriel replied. Sam nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“Did they have other rooms with more beds?” Sam glanced down at the ground before he nodded.

“Okay.” Gabriel shrugged. “Can I ask one more thing?” Sam nodded slowly, distrust visible in his hazel eyes. “What you feel for me…” he closed his eyes for the briefest second, “is it because you don’t have a pack and I’m the safest alpha you met in a while?”

“I-I.” Sam’s brow furrowed. “I never thought of it like that. I don’t think so, I mean, I like how you smell and I like you even when you’re an asshole.” Gabriel barked out a sharp laugh, his hand flying up to cover his eye. He didn’t want Sam to see the tears that sprang up at those affirming words. Sam liked him for his own fucking self. “Gabriel?” Sam’s tone softened when he realized why Gabriel’s scent had grown so heavy. “Hey.” Sam wrapped strong arms around Gabriel, not caring if his shirt came away more damp that it previously had been.

“Thanks.” Gabriel whispered hoarsely when they separated. “No sex, okay?” Sam blinked, processing that question. He ducked his head down, almost submissively, and Gabriel realized he was taking that as a rejection. Sam withdrew his arms and folded them across his chest.

“Why?” Sam tried to control his voice. Gabriel wiped his own face and pulled the omega back. He squeezed Sam’s hand before letting go.

“I want you to have time to heal.” Gabriel squirmed. That and he didn’t want to get more attached.

“Oh yea.” Sam’s hand came up to rest on his flat stomach. “I almost forgot about all that.” Gabriel knew better than to call bullshit on the haunted look in Sam’s eyes. 

“All the snuggles in the world.” Gabriel offered a goofy smile. “Just nothing more.”

“Okay.” Sam shrugged. The small smile on his face reassured Gabriel that they were indeed okay. “Can we go to bed now?” They shared a laugh at that, shared a look, and then shared a bed, deciding that room service and a movie were the only way to spend the rest of their night.

Meanwhile, the next morning, Dean Winchester remembered how much of a fucking bad idea it was work this particular cell block. The omega block was not soft and pretty. They leered at him like a piece of meat and Dean had no question what they would do to him if they got the chance. These omegas were hardened criminals, and in this prison, they only listened to one person: Castiel fucking Novak. Dean couldn’t stand that guy and it had nothing to do with how fucking sweet he smelled when he wasn’t dicking around with other people’s lives. 

So Dean’s brother might be an addict, that gave him more than enough moral ammunition to hate the charming drug kingpin in the omega block who apparently did not give a fuck about who got hurt as long as it meant he got what he wanted.

“Warden Winchester.” Castiel was stretched out on his bunk, the orange jumpsuit not doing anything to hide the vivid blue his eyes were. Where other inmates looked at Dean like they wanted him, Castiel looked at him like he already owned him. “What do I owe this pleasure?” Castiel curled his socket toes and Dean ignored the little groan of pleasure that he gave at stretching out. It was all a power play with this omega. He gave what he thought you wanted. Well, the only way Dean wanted Castiel stretched out underneath him was if Dean’s hands could be wrapped around his throat, squeezing the pathetic life out of him. There were better people that deserved life more than this lowlife.

“You have a visitor.” Dean slid the door to unlocked. “Get your shoes on.” Years of working with this particular omega was the only reason that Dean knew this news had shaken Castiel. All the years Dean had worked here, which was shorter than the time Castiel had been imprisoned, Castiel never had a single visitor. Castiel was pale and quiet as he obeyed the first direct order in all his years of incarceration. Dean clipped the chains around Castiel’s ankles and then guided him through the cell block, ignoring the hoots and calls of the other inmates who apparently thought Castiel was about to get lucky.

Dean and Castiel stepped into the visitor’s room, their entrance punctuated by a large crash. Dean kept his face neutral as apparently one of the visitors had flipped their chair over-- it seemed like something someone who knew Castiel would do. Castiel thrived on drama. The golden-haired man still in his chair stood up, his thin lips in a tight line as he locked eyes with Castiel. Castiel faltered when he saw who was waiting for him, apparently he recognized his visitor if his indignant smell was anything to go by.

“You!” Castiel spat, jerking free of his warden and marching as well as he could over to the smaller man. If Dean wasn’t mistaken, the smaller man was an alpha. Dean was interested despite himself. He thought Castiel had no attachments or relationships-- he supposed he was wrong as he watched the situation unfold, one hand on his baton. “What the fuck are you doing here?! You thought you would finally come fucking see me when I am almost free so I don’t murder you?!” Dean jerked Castiel’s chain in warning and the omega ducked his head so slightly Dean thought he missed it.

“I didn’t come to see you.” The smaller man retorted, his upper lip curling up. “I came to see him.” He nodded towards Dean. “However, I did think about how nice it might be to see my baby brother since my job was so kind to send me to his prison.” The air was thick between the brothers as they both glared at each other. The smaller of the two, the alpha gave in first, his shoulders sagging. “Cassie, I have news.” Dean knew that tone, he knew that tone meant death and sorrow. 

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Dean spoke up. “If you would retrieve your friend from the floor…” He gestured towards the tall man on the floor in an awkwardly submissive position.

“Yea, that one is all for you.” The golden-haired man spoke up, moving away to sit at the same table as Castiel. “I think you two might need a talk more than me and Cassie do, and that’s saying something.” He snorted to himself. “Dean Winchester, Sam. And if you haven’t guessed, I’m Gabriel Novak.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers talk

“Sam?” Dean’s jaw dropped. He shut it just as quickly with an audible click. “What are you doing here?”

“L-looking for the pack.” Sam’s eyes were scrunched up, tears dripping off his face. He didn’t dare move, his throat exposed to the alpha he has hurt the most: his brother. “I k-know I have no right to, but I wanted to apologize, m-make things right.”

“We can argue later.” Castiel finally spoke to Gabriel in a quieter tone. “You need to get in between that omega and Dean now before that pretty throat gets ripped out.” Thankfully, Gabriel was a fast mover and was soon a sturdy wall between the brothers. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and walked away, out of the room. His eyes sought Castiel’s before he realized what he was doing. Castiel grinned, Dean cussed, and the warden stomped out of the room, sending a guard in to take his place.

“Well, fuck.” Gabriel muttered. He sat down on the floor next to Sam who was trembling. “Shh.” He placed a hand on Sam’s back. “You’re safe.” Castiel watched them with narrowed eyes before smacking his flat palm against the table.

“He hates me.” Sam let out a wounded whimper, slumping against the cold floor. Gabriel reached up to run his fingers through Sam’s hair, something he had learned in their short acquaintanceship calmed the tall omega down. It was better than doing nothing because he certainly didn’t know what to say.

“Okay, big brother, let’s talk before my leash get yanked.” Gabriel huffed, but he helped Sam up before he came to sit across from Castiel.

“How are you?” Gabriel asked. Castiel shrugged, his jumpsuit puffing up just a bit.

“Good as I can be. I should be out soon.” Castiel had an odd look on his face, a wistful look Gabriel realized. “I’m kind of sick of it here.”

“Have any plans?”

“I wasn’t going to deal if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t know what to think anymore, Cassie.”

“Yea, you and Luce both.” Castiel gave him a toothy grin. Sam stiffened at the mention of the abusive alpha and Gabriel pressed a comforting palm to his knee.

“Has he been in contact?” Castiel shrugged again, looking away.

“He tried. He came to see me once. Warden intervened before things got physical.” Castiel batted his eyelashes innocently. “I tried to kill him, got the warden by accident. Luce finished him off and I got off with a warning.”

“How?” Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed.

“The warden was dirty.” Castiel said gleefully. “Dealing in omegas. The system didn’t take too kindly to that. To them, I was just another victim.”

“You’re good at playing that card.” Gabriel groused.

“If it works.” Castiel lifted up a shoulder elegantly. “It doesn’t work on Warden Winchester though. He has a thing about drugs.” Castiel turned to give Sam a pointed look. “Guess he had an addict brother or something who got their whole pack killed.”

“Then Warden Winchester should be happy to know the man who ordered the attack is dead.” Gabriel knew his brother, knew he knew more than he was saying. The way Castiel started at the news meant he knew more of the story about the Winchester pack than he was telling. “Luce is dead, Cassie.”

“I-I h-heard rumors, didn’t want to believe them in case they weren’t true.” Castiel was trembling, staring at the table his fingers were scratching at, something Gabriel hadn’t seen him do since he was a child.

“They’re true.” Gabriel confirmed.

“I know they are. You’re here.” Gabriel flinched and Castiel sighed. “How’d we all get so fucked up, Gabriel? I don’t remember our family ever being happy.”

“There was a time once when you were little.” Gabriel murmured. He was well aware that Sam was watching him, was listening to what he was saying. He rubbed circles on the omega’s knee. He didn’t mind having Sam here. It was actually calming him having the omega sit with him and his brother. God knew Cassie could rile him up like only little brothers can. “Then dad left.”

“Luce said he died.”

“He just left. Luce couldn’t handle it. He said it was because dad was an omega, couldn’t stand being without a knot so he ditched his pups. He started hanging out with hate groups and alpha clubs.” Gabriel shook his head. Lucifer became their guardian since he was nineteen. He didn’t want them all to be split up by the system, but Gabriel wondered how much better it might have been if they had been. “It went downhill from there.”

“Yea.” Castiel slouched in his seat. “You know I don’t even remember being a kid? Doc says I’m repressing what happened. I know what happened, it’s well-documented, but I don’t remember any of it.”

“Maybe that’s for the best.” Gabriel said quietly. “God knows I wish I could forget.” There was a reason Gabriel was good in fights; there was a reason he was fast. He had learned at thirteen to be fast or to be bloody. Lucifer has taken out most of his frustrations on Gabriel. It wasn’t until later that Gabriel found out he had been saving special frustrations for Castiel.

“So who’s pretty?”

“I’m Sam, the drug addict.” Sam’s upper lip curled. “Former drug addict. Guess who got me hooked?”

“Oh, I can do more than guess.” Castiel’s eyes twinkled in a way that reminded Gabriel of Lucifer, not that he would ever say that out loud. “He did all his tricks to me first, pretty.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam swallowed hard. Even if Dean did end up killing him, which Sam would deserve, Dean had always been a good brother to Sam. He made sure that Sam was safe and protected from knothead alphas, even when Sam didn’t want protection. Dean had told him that Lucifer was no good and Sam didn’t listen.

“Eh, not your fault. I think it was the universe punishing me for the shit I’d grow up to be.” Castiel smiled, easy and wide, completely different from the mood he had been in minutes before. Moods always came easy to Castiel, forever grumpy even as a child. He rolled with the good times, but he was hard to come by them naturally. It had made perfect sense when Gabriel had first found his stash. And then Gabriel had found out he was dealing… “Gabriel always thought I was good at destroying my own life.” Castiel remembered those days too, when the rift started forming between them.

“You were always capable of a better life.”

“Better than being on top of the world? I don’t think so.” Castiel scoffed. “I’ve been on a tv show and the news. Someone wrote a book about me!”

“Yea, they were just rewarding bad behavior.” Gabriel frowned. “You ruined lives, Castiel, just so you could be powerful and rich.”

“So I could feel fucking safe!” A buzzer sounded in the distance and the guard came over to unhook Castiel’s chains from the table. He didn’t know that the warden had forgotten to do that in all the drama that has unfolded when brothers see each other after years of bad blood and regret. Castiel grabbed the guard and prepared to bash his head in when the warden walked back in.

“You promised me good behavior, Novak. You promised you’d be out of my prison this year.” Castiel dropped the guard and the man scrambled a few feet back, a scared little beta. “Inias, show our visitors to my office while I escort Novak back to his cell.”

“I love it when you get all tough.” Castiel batted his eyelashes over at Dean, a sneering upper lip was all he got in response. “Your brother isn’t an addict.” Castiel stated. “You can have no reason to hate me now.”

“You’re Lucifer Novak’s brother.”

“I didn’t kill your pack. I was in prison.”

“Same difference.”

“So you’re going to hate Gabriel too just because of who his brother is? You’re going to ignore that we suffered far more than anyone else at Lucifer’s hands?”

“I’ve read the books on you.” Dean shoved the omega a little harder than necessary. Castiel pushed his ass up, wriggling a little as he smiled. “I still can’t figure you out.”

“Ooh, tough alpha, want to mount me right here in the hall? There won’t be much to figure out after that.”

“Shut up, Novak.” But the blood rushing into Dean’s cheeks told another story. Warden Winchester was close to cracking-- his brother had shaken him up more than Castiel had thought. “Get in.” Dean pushed him again, this time into his cell. Someone hooted and Dean’s cheeks grew redder.

“You want my number now or later?” Castiel drawled and the entire cell block erupted. Dean stalked off after making sure the cell was good and locked, putting the whole cell block on lockdown once he left.

“Sorry for the wait. Novak can be tricky at times.” Dean was more put together by the time he walked into his office. 

“It’s understandable. He’s always been a little wild.” Gabriel’s words came out softer than he meant them. As much as things were tense between them, Gabriel would always love his little brother. He just couldn’t pretend he was okay with some of the choices Castiel made and continued to make. Castiel chased pleasure like nothing else mattered. Gabriel focused on everything but pleasure. What a pair they made. 

“Hi, Sam.” Dean sighed as he sank into the chair behind his desk. Sam went to move into a submissive pose, but Gabriel’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“He came to make things right. Are you going to be civil or not this time?” Gabriel snapped. Dean could tell the other alpha was a police officer; his tone and presence were proof enough of that. What Dean couldn’t figure out though was why Sam was putting up with this guy? Sam hated authority figures, always had. He had fought with his dad, then Dean. Dean heard he gave Luce a hell of a fight before the drugs, so why was he acting all matey with a cop of all people?

“Yea, I’ll be civil, long as he’s clean.”

“I am.” Sam replied. “I have been for four years now.” Lucifer had cut him off to be cruel and to get him pregnant. Two things Sam thought Dean didn’t need to hear right now.

“So what? You’re looking for me because that asshole is dead?”

“I’m looking for you because I’m not chained to wall in a basement!” Sam snapped. “Whatever mistakes I made, he made sure I paid for them, Dean, okay? He whored me out because I wouldn’t have his pup. He killed my pup because it wasn’t his.”

“Shit.” Dean got up and Gabriel growled softly. “I’m sorry, Sammy.” The warden stepped over and engulfed his brother in a fierce hug. Sam hiccuped in surprise before bursting out into tears, returning the hug, standing up to cling to his older brother. Gabriel frowned to himself, wondering at the foreignness of it all. He had never been that close to his siblings. He couldn’t remember the last time he had hugged Castiel or Lucifer. 

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Gabriel retreated, hiding in the men’s bathroom to try and regroup before Sam or the warden came looking for him. What the hell was wrong with him that he couldn’t handle seeing two brothers make up? He had wanted this for Sam! He slammed his hand against the sink and wished for a nice stiff drink. When this was all done, he’d bring Sam back to the hotel and then Gabriel was going to go get plastered.


	9. Chapter 9

“Keep them coming.” Gabriel growled as he claimed a barstool as his own. The cute, omega bartender tried to catch his eye, but he realized it was pointless until Gabriel had some liquour in him. He kept the shots coming and Gabriel kept pitching them back until the bar spun and melted together. Gabriel slumped over, his breaths finally coming out nice and slow. He sighed, his breath fogging up the counter.

“I’m cutting you off.” There was a sympathetic edge to the omega’s tone, a tone that irked Gabriel to no end. 

“C’mon.” He slurred. “Just one more.” He held up one finger before digging into his jeans for a hundred dollar bill. He slammed the bill down, shoving it over the counter. “Please. Just one.” There was a heavy sigh and then a clink as one last shot was placed down in front of him. 

“That’s it. I can’t even with alcoholics.” The kid was exasperated with him. Gabriel was exasperated with himself. He knocked the last shot back, managing to push it onto the counter before he fell to the floor. The floor hit fast, and Gabriel thought that maybe he had hit his head. Something warm was on his face, getting into his eyes, even though he kept wiping it away. Finally the tears came, unlocked by his exceptionally high alcohol blood count. He couldn’t even remember why he was weeping, having lost what he had even been drinking about: mourning a childhood lost to abuse and trauma. He didn’t know how long he was under the bar, but somebody was pulling him up and Gabriel felt like he should protest. “If he’s your alpha, you should take better care of him.” He heard the bartender say snidely.

“I- I can’t fix this.” Gabriel wasn’t sure who said it, who was holding him up even though he wanted nothing more than to fall back down. He managed to get his middle finger up and direct it in the rude bartender’s direction. “Come on, alpha.” Their voice was nice whoever it was, no judgement like the bitch behind the bar.

Gabriel made it out of the bar before his feet gave out entirely. Whoever was helping him grunted at the sudden redistribution of weight, but then scooped him up like he was nothing. Joke was on him, he was nothing. “No.” He must have said it out loud but the world was spinning again and he was clutching on to their shirt for dear life. “Gabriel, you are not nothing. What’s up with the drinking, huh?” There was a ding of the elevator, the rattling slide of doors. Gabriel didn’t know up from down anymore as he closed his eyes and let the blissful darkness fully take him.

When consciousness hit Gabriel, he groaned in pain. He had drank way too much, past even his own limit, judging by how his head pounded with every pulse of his heart. “Good. You’re up.” Gabriel stiffened. He never drank around others; he never brought anyone back on nights like last night. They had talked too much about Lucifer the day before. Even the alcohol hadn’t prevented the nightmares. “Gabriel?” Oh god. There was actual concern in that kind voice. A warm body pressed against his own, strong arms wrapping around his smaller frame. He panicked. Shoving. Scratching. Fighting. The arms didn’t let go, but they didn’t hold him tighter. They were just there, cradling him in all of his fragility. “Open your eyes, Gabriel.” Gabriel sucked in a breath and sagged against the person’s chest. He opened his eyes as his hand came up to clutch the person’s shirt. He shuddered as he exhaled. Lucifer was dead. He couldn’t hurt Castiel anymore. He couldn’t hurt Gabriel anymore.

Drawing in another shaky breath, Gabriel looked up to see the handsome omega looking down at him with worry and care in his eyes. 

“Sam.” He croaked, pulling himself in closer. “S-sorry.” He shivered, closing his eyes as Sam’s arms finally tightened now that he was ready, now that he needed to be held.

“It’s okay.” One of Sam’s hands was rubbing between his shoulder blades. “You’re okay.” Gabriel made a soft sound of appreciation. Sam was being so understanding.

“I d-don’t normally do this.” Gabriel felt the need to explain, but Sam shushed him.

“You can tell me when you’re ready.” He soothed. “I just want to hold you right now.”

“You got me at the bar.”

“Yes.”

“You said you couldn’t fix me.” Gabriel didn’t mean to sound so accusing, but that had struck a deep part of him. He knew he couldn’t be fixed, but for Sam to know it too… it hurt.

“I can’t fix you.” Sam rested his chin on top of Gabriel’s head. “But I can support you as you fix yourself.”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Therapy is going to suck.” Sam shifted, letting Gabriel’s knee slip between his legs. 

“Coming home to me afterwards wouldn’t.”

“You offering?” Gabriel grunted.

“Yes.”

“What about your clan?”

“I need to make things right with them, but after that, I want to be with you.”

“I’m a mess.”

“I am too.” Gabriel could hear the smile in Sam’s voice. “We’ll help each other.”

“Huh.” Gabriel closed his eyes, nestling closer. Sam rolled onto his back, pulling Gabriel onto his chest. Gabriel nuzzled into him softly before he realized he had something on his forehead. He reached up to touch the bandage, pain flooding his system as he realized he had hurt his head. “Ow.” Sam cradled him close and despite the pain, Gabriel found himself being lulled back to sleep.

When he woke up a couple hours later, Sam was no longer in bed with him. He only had a bandaid on his head now. He glanced over to see a glass of water and a bottle of pills on the end table. He groaned, dragging himself over and shoving himself up into a sitting position. He shook two out and gulped them down, draining the water as well. Now he needed to get to the bathroom without falling again. He eyed the bathroom door and decided to gun it, he pushed himself up, sliding off the bed and rushing to grab the door before his feet went out from under him.

“I did it.” He stood up to his full height and glanced down at his outfit in confusion. Gone were his Hawaiian shirt and white shorts. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt that smelled amazingly of Sam with nothing but his boxers underneath. Sam must have undressed him and didn’t that thought make Gabriel feel hot under his skin. Sure, they had sex back when Gabriel was undercover, but this was different, more intimate even, especially coupled with Sam’s offer of a relationship, a real relationship. Gabriel squinted at himself in the mirror as he shoved his boxers down. Could he even do a real relationship? He hadn’t had a proper romantic relationship ever, and his brotherly relationships were clearly not functional. The best relationship he had was probably with Bobby, but that didn’t count because Bobby was his boss.

The real question wasn’t if Gabriel could do a real relationship, it was could he try to be in a real relationship? He had plenty reasons not to, but he also had one really big reason to try: Sam freaking Winchester with his giant heart and dimples. Gabriel rolled his eyes at himself, but he felt his heart give the slightest flutter and knew he had already made his decision. He finished peeing, washed his hands and his face. He looked tired. He looked old. Maybe a vacation was in order. Bobby might be onto something. Ugh.

Anyway, he needed to tell Sam he answer as soon as the giant omega came back. Wherever he was, Gabriel hoped he was safe and that he would come back soon. He kind of actually missed him now. 

It was another hour before Sam came back. He burst in through the door, happier than Gabriel had ever seen him.

“Guess what?!” He exclaimed and Gabriel for a sinking feeling that his news was about to have to wait.

“What?” Gabriel managed a tentative smile.

“Dean got time off to come with us to find my clan!”

“Oh, that’s… great! That’s so good!”

“And he says he wants to be a part of my life again.”

“I’m happy for you, Sam.”

“Thanks, Gabe.” Sam’s smile was like sunshine after a dreary, gray day. “Hey, did you think about after?” His voice dropped down and Gabriel blinked in surprise.

“You still want me?”

“Yes.” Sam gave him an odd look. “Of course.”

“Then yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times and snuggles

Gabriel and Sam had a quiet evening in. They ordered in and made plans for their upcoming vacation. Dean had given Sam a map of where he thought the last members of the pack might be. They ate in bed, planned a route in bed, and rebandaged Sam’s hand in bed.

“It’s been a crazy two days.” Sam commented, his hand tracing just along the inside of Gabriel’s knee. Now Gabriel wasn’t dumb. He knew what Sam had been gently nudging him towards all day. He knew what Sam wanted to be apart of their relationship. Sam wanted them to be one body again.

“Sam…” Gabriel warned as Sam’s hand went a little higher.

“You can’t blame me for trying.” He replied with a toothy grin. “We’ve had some good luck lately, and I wanted to see how far it would go.”

“I don’t want us to just be about sex.” Gabriel confessed. He wanted this relationship to work out. He wanted what he had with Sam to be different from everything thing else he had. Which was usually just sex, once, for the night and that was it. Or it had been sex while undercover when he was too ashamed to enjoy any of it.

“You’re making me wet.” Sam teased lightly, trying to cover up how surprised that statement had made him. Sam wasn’t used to alphas wanting him for more than sex and pups. He snuggled into his new alpha, inhaling Gabriel’s scent deeply. Gabriel’s scent always made him feel safe, even back when he had been chained to a wall.

“Sam!” Gabriel blurted his name out in shock, causing the omega to giggle even more. “You can’t just say shit like that.”

“Why not? We’re official now, right?”

“Yea, I mean, yea.” Sam moved into Gabriel a little closer, nipping at his neck.

“Then why can’t my alpha make his omega wet?” He purred.

“Fuck it.” Gabriel turned his head, bumping noses with Sam. They shared a hesitant breath, glancing into each other’s eyes before pressing their lips together. It was a bit hurried, several breathless kisses before Sam surged forward like the waves in high tide, straddling his alpha’s lap to kiss him more deeply. 

“Mine.” Sam claimed in between kisses, a heady scent rising from both of them as arousal sped through their veins and dilated their eyes.

“Yours.” Gabriel agreed, reclining to give the omega more access. Sam seemed intent to explore all of his neck, kissing, sucking, biting his way down to the collar of Gabriel’s shirt.

“Take it off.” Sam urged. “I want you to fuck me, Gabriel.”

“What happened to going slow?”

“We can go as slow as you want. I just--” Sam struggled to explain what he needed. “I need all of you, Gabe. I need to know I am all yours.”

“Sex isn’t going to prove that.”

“Please, alpha.” Sam sighed into his neck, his hands sliding down Gabriel’s body. “I just need you to do this.” Sam hesitated. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean.” The problem was that Gabriel did want to. He wanted very much: Sam’s hand was sliding over the proof of that. He just needed this relationship to be more than sex for them. “It’s not about the sex. It’s about feeling--” Sam couldn’t find the words to his growing frustration. He wanted Gabriel. He wanted Gabriel to be his alpha and someday, his mate. “I need to know you want me.” He sighed, slipping off Gabriel to lie down next to him, lying on his stomach to hide his face in the pillows.

“Sam, how could I not? I’ve wanted you ever since I was apart of that goddamn pack, but I knew I couldn’t because it was just a job. And then you wanted me back and I couldn’t because I’m no good. But you— Sam, there’s no way in hell I don’t want you. I’m just— I’m scared of fucking this all up and losing you if I go too fast.” Gabriel bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say all that. 

Sam turned to face him, his eyes open, his face surprised.

“Alpha.” He nuzzled in close, running his fingers along the bared skin on Gabriel’s arm. “What makes you think I’m going to let you go now that I have you?” Gabriel made some sputtering sound as Sam smiled into his neck, licking long strokes over a sensitive bloom he had nibbled in earlier. “I want you, Gabriel. I’ve been looking for you my whole life and I’m looking to spend the rest of my life with you if you’re down.” Sam was being bold and Gabriel was being tongue tied. He didn’t know what to say. “You’re stuck with me, alpha.” Sam settled back down next to him, his hand slipping into Gabriel’s as they lay side by side. “But we can go as slow as you like.”

It wasn’t perfect. They both had fears. But Gabriel felt something new after hearing what Sam had to say: he felt hope. Maybe they had a chance after all. Maybe he wasn’t too broken to find love.

“If you really want to have sex, I guess tonight would be okay.” Sam lit up although he tried to hide it.

“Why the change of heart?” He teased instead. 

“I was thinking that your brother is going on this road trip with us and that I don’t think he’s ready to hear us going at it.”

“No, he definitely isn’t.” Sam had to giggle, agreeing. He wasn’t being so shy with his excitement now, pressing into Gabriel’s side, pulling Gabriel’s hands to his body. “Take me, alpha. I’m all yours.” He all but purred, looking very pleased with himself.

“Come and get it, omega.” Gabriel smirked back, pulling Sam back on top of him, straddling his lap once more. Sam’s hair fell in front of his face as he bent down to work on opening up Gabriel’s jeans. “Ah, what about yours?” Gabriel cupped his ass. “I can’t make you all mine if these stay on, now can I?” Sam whined softly, shaking his head no. “Get up.” Gabriel urged, rubbing Sam’s knee softly complied. “Get off the bed and strip nice and slow.” He grinned when Sam gave him a startled look, a grin that quickly reassured the omega this was all in good fun. Then Sam took his time, peeling each layer off until all his skin was bare. Gabriel could smell his slick from there. Sam was hungry for this. They both were.

“My turn.” Gabriel ambled off the bed, leaving Sam a space to stretch out. Sam watched with hunger in his eyes and amusement on his lips as Gabriel returned the favor, stripping slowly so Sam could see every thick inch of him. Sam licked his lips, pulling on his own cock when he finally saw Gabriel’s. Gabriel came towards him and Sam moved quickly, rolling over to his hands and knees, presenting proudly. Gabriel moaned as he crawled up to Sam, his hand gentle on the small of Sam’s back as he pressed his mouth up against Sam’s leaking hole, lapping at the sweet slick that slid down Sam’s thighs.

“Shit!” Sam almost shot forward, but managed to stay still. “Warn an omega.” He choked out before he surrendered to Gabriel’s tongue eagerly eating him out. Gabriel just pushed deeper once he made sure Sam was actually in to what he was doing. Soon, he had Sam begging from his tongue alone. Gabriel didn’t stop there, taking turns between using his tongue and his forming knot to tease that greedy hole. He didn’t penetrate Sam, knowing that the omega needed more time to heal, even though they hadn’t talked about that aspect of sex. It was Gabriel’s tongue though that pushed Sam over the edge, babbling a mixture of incoherent words and Gabriel’s name as he came, a gush of slick pouring out as he shook through his orgasm.

“How you doing?” Gabriel asked a little later, after he had cleaned up his omega and wrapped him up in blankets, pillows, and most importantly, his own arms. 

“Good.” Sam murmured sleepily. “I can’t wait until we can fuck for real. I want to be all filled up on you.”

“Talking dirty while passing out?” Gabriel teased, kissing Sam’s forehead as the omega nuzzled deeper into his chest. “What a treasure I have found.” Sam keened softly, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s bare chest.

“I’m the lucky one. I’ve never had sex be fun before.” Sam admitted. “Or so hot.”

“Compliments of the chef.” Gabriel snuggled back into the pillows, making sure he was comfortable for Sam. Sam started to snooze a few minutes later, snoring softly into Gabe’s chest. Tomorrow, they were leaving to go find Sam’s pack, but today, Gabriel had found something even more worth fighting for. They could really do this. They could make this relationship work. Things with Sam were easy in a way Gabriel had never known with another person. If he had been a romantic, he would have assumed they were mates then and there. However, as he was a realist, that realization would have to come another way: experience.


	11. Chapter 11

The road trip started off calmly. Sam and Gabriel walked out of the hotel, hand in hand, coffees in their free hands. Sam leaned into Gabriel ever so slightly as they walked to Gabriel’s car. Dean pulled up in his car, a shiny, black Impala. 

“You two ready?” He asked, his nose wrinkling as he took in their combined scents. That was new. “You all done screwing?” Sam flushed but kept his composure as Gabriel gently squeezed his hand.

“You know, you should be more worried if your brother isn’t screwing his boyfriend.” Gabriel fired back, sauntering up to his car. He put the coffee on the roof to fish the keys out of his pocket. “Where are we headed first, Deano?”

“It’s Dean.” The other alpha growled. “We’re headed to South Dakota.”

“After you, handsome.” Gabriel grinned cheerfully. Sam shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics-- oh my god, he had a fucking boyfriend who was funny, kind, and smelled like cherries ripening in the summer sunshine. He had freaking butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it. Sam let out a sigh of excitement and contentment as they slid into the car, coffees back in hand. Sam sipped on his black coffee, glancing over at his handsome alpha.

“What?” Gabriel was suddenly self-conscious. “What is it?” Sam just smiled, sipping at his coffee: his dimple was showing proudly, refusing to be hidden. “Sam, you’re staring.”

“Yea, well, you’re handsome.” Gabriel blushed, but glanced over with a shy smile, like he couldn’t believe what Sam was saying, but he wanted to. Sam wanted to take away all of Gabriel’s insecurities and replace them with facts on just how amazing he was. Sam hadn’t met a lot of alphas who controlled themselves around omegas, hurt or not. He had figured out why Gabriel hadn’t fucked him good and proper and it affected him more than he thought it would-- hell, it made him feel even more loved around his alpha. Gabriel was going to take care of him, Sam could trust him. Sam wanted to make sure Gabriel knew that Sam was going to be that for him too. They’d take care of each other.

Sam snuggled into Gabriel’s shoulder, leaning over the cupholders to take a deep sniff of his alpha’s scent. Fuck yes. He had wanted this for so long and now that Gabriel was here, he couldn’t imagine anything better. Gabriel was better than he had ever imagined. Gabriel’s scent and smiled told just how content he was, so they stayed like this for a good portion of the day, minus the rest stops and food breaks.

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel were halfway to South Dakota when things got complicated. Dean went in to use the bathroom at a sketchy rest stop, Sam and Gabriel waiting for him in their car because safety in numbers.

“Hello?” He called out into the seemingly empty bathroom even though a familiar scent stuck out amidst the mold and other shitty scents.

“Warden.” Castiel’s eyes gleamed as he stepped out of the shadows. “Did you miss me?”

“What the hell are you doing here? You promised me good behavior, Novak?”

“I’m out, Winchester.” Castiel sneered. “Free and clear, no more you sticking me in a cage so you can ignore me. I know I get under your skin just like how I want you under mine.” 

“Does the word no mean anything to you?” Dean hissed, visibly annoyed. Castiel saw past the annoyance, caught the traces of something more underneath all that rage and pushed.

“Try harder?” Castiel batted his eyelashes at Dean, sliding in closer. Dean shoved him back, knocking him into a wall. Castiel laughed, his head tossed back, throat exposed. “Yes, Alpha, be honest with me, be rough.” He pursed his lips. “Please.”

“You disgust me.” Dean growled, wrapping his fingers in the loose t-shirt that hung off the omega. “I want you to leave me the fuck alone or I’m calling the prison and having them come pick you up.”

“Please do.” Castiel whispered before he grabbed Dean’s shirt and hauled him in for a kiss. He was surprisingly strong for an omega, his scent washing over Dean, enticing him in.

“Fuck you.” Dean shook him off, knocking him back into the wall. Castiel laughed, staggering back to his feet. Dean glared at him, licking his lips. Castiel tipped his head back, exposing his throat again. Dean growled low and lunged, pinning Castiel before he kissed him roughly, bruising the omega’s lips. “Happy? Now leave me alone. I’m trying to make shit right with my brother.” Castiel relished the full eye contact he was getting, loving the skin on skin contact with the one alpha he wanted pushing him up against the wall.

“Shouldn’t he be making shit right with you?” He asked innocently, his fingers hooking on to his other hand around Dean’s neck before he rubbed up against his former warden. 

“It’s bigger than that.” Dean shook his head. “If I had just listened, he never would have ended up drawn in by your brother.”

“Yea, Luci was always an asshole. He did a whole ton of stuff he can never make up for, even if he was alive.”

“He’s really dead?” Dean asked in the calmest voice he had ever spoken to Castiel in.

“Gabriel wouldn’t have shown up if he wasn’t dead. If you don’t trust me, trust my one brother who doesn’t suck completely.” Dean exhaled, unwrapping Castiel’s arms from around his neck, taking a few steps back. 

“I’m calling you in.” He sighed.

“Am I really that dangerous?” Castiel’s blue eyes twinkled under the harsh bathroom lighting.

“Yes.” Dean stalked out of the bathroom, but not before he glanced back at the cocky omega. Castiel winked and Dean pulled his phone out, dialing the number he knew by heart.

“Louisiana State—“

“It’s Winchester, who the fuck released Castiel Novak?!”

“It’s all legal, man, his lawyer showed up with fucking real documents. You should have told us the news, though I get why you didn’t.”

“What the hell are you talking about it?”

“He got out on good behavior, released to his alpha, Dean Winchester.”

“I’m not his fucking alpha.” Dean snarled, stomping towards the Impala. They were getting the fuck out of here before Gabriel’s punk ass, little brother tried to get his claws in him again.

“I’m sorry, Dean, legally you are, that’s how he got released, you’re an approved alpha.”

“Fuck me.”

“Dean?” Sam got out of Gabriel’s car. “What’s wrong?”

“I gotta go. I’ll deal with this when I get back.”

“You’ve got him, right? He has to stay with you.”

“Yea, I’ve got him.” Dean sighed. “This is feeling like a real fucking inconvenience.”

“Sorry, man—“

“Dean.” 

“Yea, I hear ya, Sammy.” Dean hung his phone up, forming a fist around his phone. “Looks like we have someone else joining us.”

“Who?” Sam’s eyebrows rose.

“Get your ass out here, Novak.” Dean snarled towards the bathroom, his alpha voice carrying through the walls easily.

“Hey, Sammy.” Castiel sauntered out. “Thanks to y’all for including me.”

“What are you doing here, Cassie?” Gabriel sighed, bracing himself for more news that his little brother had escaped prison or some dumb shit.

“What? You didn’t hear?!” Castiel pressed his hand to his chest, a delighted, shocked expression crossing his face. “I called in some favors, turns out Dean here is now my mate.” He beamed while Dean glowered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Bobby talk, Sam and Gabriel are cute, and Castiel and Dean push each other too hard.
> 
> Aka they both kind of throw tantrums and it sucks for everyone involved.

“Bobby.” Gabriel had called his boss once they all checked into a somewhat crappy motel.

“Hey, Novak, how’s it going? You find the kid’s pack yet?”

“You can drop the act.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sam told me like three days in.” He glanced over at his omega who flashed him a guilty smile. Gabriel was glad how things turned out though, he was glad his boss and his omega found a way for him to get a second chance. Sam had been right all those days ago, Gabriel didn’t know how to be happy, but he was ready to maybe try with Sam. It was scary and exciting all at the same time. “Dean’s with us and so is, um, Cassie.”

“Your brother’s out?” Bobby sounded as surprised as Gabriel had been about it.

“Guess so.” Gabriel shrugged. “Dean says it’s legit and he’s kinda pissed about it.”

“Kind of convenient that he didn’t get out til after Lucifer kicked the bucket.” Bobby mused.

“It’s probably not a coincidence with Cassie being Cassie.” Gabriel sighed. “I think he’s after Dean.”

“Crap.”

“Yea.” Castiel hadn’t had a normal relationship yet, and wouldn’t know what one was if it bit him on the nose. Gabriel understood, being in the same boat and all, but geez, Castiel was a whole other level of unhinged. The shit he had done on drugs, not on drugs, with people, with himself... Gabriel didn’t think Dean would be interested in all of the circus that followed his little brother around. Castiel came with his crazy and he always would unless by some miracle, the kid actually wanted to try to heal.

“Careful with Dean.” Bobby sighed. “I was remembering what he was like in the last days of the pack, it was his fault what was left of us fell to pieces, going all like his daddy and getting lost in the bottle.”

“You think he’s dangerous?”

“He’s a good guy, don’t get me wrong, but the Winchesters can be old-fashioned. Don’t get between the brothers unless Sam asks you to.”

“Would he hurt Sam?” Gabriel’s stomach tightened at the thought of his omega getting hurt. Sam glanced over, worry crossing his handsome face. Gabriel tried to give him a reassuring smile. It must have worked because Sam went back to watching TV.

“What Sam did was devastating. He might decide that if the pack gets back together that Sam will need to face punishment for his crimes.”

“Like hell.” Gabriel snarled into the phone. “Over my dead body.”

“Pick your battles.” Bobby’s voice was stern. “I’m guessing you and Sam figured your shit out though if you’re willing to fight his brother and proper alpha over him.”

“Yea, you could say that.” But Gabriel bristled at the sound of anyone else being Sam’s alpha in any kind of way, even if it was just a pack alpha. Sam was his now. “I gotta go, Bobby, we are calling it a night on our way to Sioux Falls.”

“Enjoy.” Bobby’s tone was choked with something close the emotion. “Those were some of our old stomping grounds. You should find a mated pair or two around there.”

“Dean thought so too.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

“Will do, Bobby, bye.”

“Bye.”

“Should I be flattered you’re getting all huffy over me?” Sam preened, stretching out. He liked how Gabriel’s eyes darkened, taking him all in. He couldn’t wait until he was all healed, couldn’t wait to be all Gabriel’s.

“Yes.” Gabriel growled softly. “If anyone tries to hurt you, even if you think it’s fair they’re hurting you, please tell me. I don’t want you ever getting hurt again.”

“Get over here.” Sam’s expression softened. Gabriel stepped over to him, ducking low so Sam could cup his face with his hands. “How’d I get so damn lucky with an alpha like you?” Sam arched up, kissing his alpha deeply. “I like it.” He confessed softly, pulling Gabriel down on top of him. Gabriel’s legs were boxing him in, but he was nuzzling into his big, sexy omega’s chest. “I like feeling safe with you, knowing you’ll fight for me.”

“Always.” Gabriel leaned up and nipped at Sam’s lips before they kissed again. “I’m the lucky one, never thought I’d get to be happy, especially not with such an amazing omega. I was too scared to even go near omegas.” That was definitely filed under things he never thought he’d ever admit out loud. Sam knew what he meant and was quick to brush away any doubts.

“You’re not him. You’re absolutely nothing like him.” Sam breathed, capturing Gabriel’s lips again. “You’re good, you care, you fight for what’s right. You make me feel so,” Sam’s breath hitched, “loved. Didn’t think I’d ever find that with anyone.”

“You are loved.” Gabriel’s reply was more than a little breathless as Sam cut him off with insistent kisses, the omega determined to make his alpha feel just how loved back he was. And Gabriel let him, let it all the love.

Next door, the love was not so prevalent as Dean handcuffed Castiel’s right wrist to the right side of the bed closest to the bathroom.

“You’re kidding me.” Castiel sneered, pulling on it, testing the strength. “You know I can get out of these.”

“That’s why I sleep with this under my pillow.” Dean waved his pistol in the air.

“You wouldn’t.”

“You really want that to be the bluff you call?” Dean challenged. Castiel scoffed, but ducked his head down in obvious surrender. He didn’t get to the top by fighting every battle, he got to the top by letting people see what they wanted while the real him always slid under the radar. Plus the warden always had it out for him and his mouth, maybe a little weakness would be the perfect bribe.

“Why don’t you like me?” He pouted, watching as that green-eyed gaze fell on his lips. “Why even bother kissing me if you hate me so?”

“Why would I like you?” Dean snorted. “I’ve worked with enough criminals to know I’d never like someone like you: selfish, cruel, obnoxious.”

“Aw, Dean, you sound like you care.” Castiel clutched his chest with his free hand.

“I hate that you guilt people into putting up with your shit. Oh, poor Castiel, big brother molested him, let him kill people and shoot up.” Dean mocked. “How could I like someone who takes something so fucking awful and makes an empire out of it?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, a silent ‘are you done?’ But Dean wasn’t done. “And I kissed you so you’d fucking take a hint. You got what you want, leave me alone. Drugs destroyed my pack; substance abuse destroyed my family. Yet the notorious drug lord is whining about why I don’t have feelings for him when all he’s done is annoy and practically assault me?!”

“Enough!” Castiel snapped, yanking at the cuffed wrist. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as the metal strained yet held. “I didn’t ask for your self-righteous pandering. I asked why you don’t like me when you’re so obviously attracted to me? You think I don’t smell your arousal or notice you taking in my scent, but I do.”

“Attraction doesn’t mean shit when it’s a shit person.” Dean pressed his lips together firmly. Castiel’s scent was sour, something he’d never smelled before even back in prison. It took him a minute to realize he’d hurt the omega’s feelings, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“We’re basically just animals. Animals attract, fuck, and move on.” Castiel switched tactics. “You could still fuck me and keep your seat on your goddamn high horse.”

“Castiel, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“All alphas want is a pretty hole that does what it’s told.” Castiel snarled back. “I’m sure even I could please you at that point.”

“Not my thing.” Dean turned away. He was done arguing with the infuriating omega. He was just giving him what he wanted: attention. Well, Dean was done.

“Where are you going?” Castiel swallowed down the panic as Dean grabbed his jacket and his duffel bag, the bag that had the keys to the room. Castiel yanked on the handcuffs but they still held to his frustration and fear.

“I’m getting another room. Don’t worry, Novak, I’ll be back to get you in the morning.”

“Don’t leave me here.” Castiel commanded, his stomach twisting in knots knowing that he held no sway over the alpha. Dean had been very clear he had no good feelings towards Castiel, not even lust which made most alphas easy to control. Dean grabbed a pail and put it within reach of the cuffed omega.

“For any needs.” He nodded to the bucket. “See if you can get out of this cell, Novak. Maybe you’ll be a little more agreeable in the morning.”

“Fuck you!” Castiel raged, kicking the bucket into the wall, before he tried to twist his wrist out of the cuff. Dean just smiled and started to whistle as he walked out the door, locking it behind. Castiel screamed, an awful, angry sound as Castiel remembered just how much it fucking sucked to be out of control.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean unlocked the door to Castiel’s room the next morning, expecting the worst. He did not expect to find Castiel sprawled half naked on the floor, watching tv.

Castiel tilted his head back to look at him, baring his teeth in what Dean hoped was a smile. It was hard to tell under the dried blood coating his lips and chin.

“Good morning, Dean.” And by the smugness in the omega’s voice, Dean knew Castiel was indeed smiling up at him, waiting for his reaction.

“Is that your blood or—“ Dean didn’t want to finish that question. If Castiel had hurt someone on his watch, he would be responsible.

“Oh, stop worrying, it’s unattractive.” Castiel waved him off while waving him closer. Dean wondered if the omega was high with his abnormally pleasant mood. “It’s my own.” He turned his wrist and Dean realized the handcuffs were still hanging from the bed, more dried blood on them. The wrist that had been shackled had been gnawed at to the point of Castiel being able to slip to freedom. It was gruesome and grotesque, but Dean couldn’t ignore the small pang of guilt that he felt in the pit of his stomach, guilt that made Castiel smile more before turning back to his show.

Dean retreated to the Impala, retrieving a first aid kit.

“Let me see.” He let himself back in the room and sat cross-legged by Castiel. Castiel lay his injured wrist in Dean’s lap like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Are you high?” He finally asked, breaking the silence as he bandaged Castiel’s wrist with care. Castiel laughed, low and pleasant, like a gentle hum.

“It’s the pain, warden, it’s always had a special effect on me.” Castiel’s eyelids fluttered shut and Dean sneaked a look at him. He was so calm. Castiel opened his eyes, his eyes widening when he saw Dean looking at him. “What?”

“Do you really not remember?”

“Are you really asking about Lucifer after last night?” Castiel blinked up at him. “You’re lucky I’m in pain.” He snorted at his own joke that Dean didn’t find so funny. The damage he had done with his own teeth was both impressive and terrifying. It reminded him of something he had read a long time ago in therapy himself about how people will do awful things, anything really, to survive. “I deleted the worst of it, but I keep the doctor catalogued list to remind me why I don’t trust alphas for anything more than fucking.”

“How’d you manage to delete it? Some stress, trauma response?” Dean asked, ignoring the bold statement about alphas. Funny thing that he’d been working around this guy long enough to know that statement was true. Coupled with Castiel’s earlier comment about alphas just wanting pretty holes, well, Dean could gather Castiel had his fair share of assholes. It still didn’t excuse the amount of being an asshole back he had been, but still, Dean knew, deep down, that he still felt bad for the irritating omega.

“Mm, in the beginning it was due to the stress, but it started all coming back as I built my empire. I could barely function, things started going to shit as they tend to do for a ‘shit person.’” Dean was treated to a second round of sour scent as Castiel reprocessed that hurt. “I knew a doctor, paid him well, and voila.”

“But how?” Dean wouldn’t mind forgetting some shit.

“Electricity has its uses.” Castiel bared his teeth again, glancing up at Dean and laughing outright at his expression.

“You’re shitting me.” Dean frowned. Castiel pulled his carefully bandaged wrist out of Dean’s hold, laying it on his chest. He didn’t comment on how the warden had been holding it so carefully or how he held on to it after he had been done bandaging it. Castiel saved that for later, his inner omega enjoying the nice attention, since Dean seemed genuinely interested in his sad, little tale. Castiel couldn’t quite figure Dean out, but he couldn’t tell if the alpha was worth the time or not.

“I’m not shitting you.” He sat up easily, showing off the flexibility and strength he possessed without meaning to. Dean watched without meaning to either. “Shock therapy, warden, I could forget you if I wanted to.”

“Please do.” Dean fired back without any heat. Banter came naturally to them as did the insults. Dean didn’t mean this one and so Castiel was far more pleased than put off.

“I already tried. It didn’t work. Guess I’m stuck with ya in my head.”

“Do you like me?” Dean blurted out and Castiel laughed again. 

“I’m broken, Dean, I don’t like anyone. I’m attracted to you, yea, I’d fuck you, yea, but I’m not planning to settle down and have pups with you. Liking is too much commitment.” Castiel shifted away from him, giving Dean a full view of his bare back, his sweatpants dipping lower than he probably intended. Castiel smelled like defeat and his back told a story of a war waged over his own body. Dean had never seen the scars under the jumpsuit. He wondered if Sam had scars like that too. “Probably. Lucifer liked to mark up his omegas.” Castiel shrugged, standing up. “Thanks for patching me up, doc.” He pulled one of Dean’s t-shirts on before he borrowed a hoodie without asking. 

“Where you going?”

“We gotta get this show back on the road, don’t we? You and Sammy going to play family and reunion and shit?” Castiel sighed. “You’re such an alpha.” He glanced over his shoulder at Dean and tsked, shaking his head. “You don’t want to fuck me, but you like your scent all over me.”

“Why’d you choose me to be your mate?”

“I’m not telling you that.” Castiel shook his head. His calm mood was quickly evaporating, so Dean didn’t push the matter. The issue would be resolved soon enough, but despite himself, he was curious. He had never given the omega any hope, rightly so, he thought after hearing how Castiel just wanted to fuck him. “Let’s go, alpha, before I decide to use my teeth on something else.” It was a barely veiled threat, but Dean redirected back to the tiny bathroom.

“Wash your face, omega, before they think it’s my time of the month.” Castiel barked out a surprised laugh, shaking his head with silent laughter as he obeyed. He liked this funny warden better than he cared to admit, liked being around him for more than his scent anyway. His inner omega was getting needy, and Castiel needed to keep his head on straight. Alphas were all the same, even the perfect Dean Winchester.


	14. Chapter 14

“You guys seem different.” Gabriel commented as Dean and Castiel came out to join them at the cars. “You all kiss and make up?”

“Not even close.” Dean said gruffly. Sam studied them for a second, taking in the odd combination of their scents. He didn’t say anything out loud but their combined scents smelled right, like his and Gabriel’s together. They had potential to be mates. Oh shit. He and Gabriel had the potential to be mates.

“You want to catch breakfast?” Gabriel asked. He was acting like a pack alpha without realizing it, making sure everyone was fed and rested. It irritated Dean. He had been a pack leader once before everything went to shit.

“I could eat.” Castiel spoke up. He pulled the sweatshirt sleeve down over his bandaged wrist. It hurt. The pain felt good. He hadn’t been hungry in a long time, not that he didn’t need to eat, but he just hadn’t enjoyed food in a long time, if ever. He threw up a lot when he was a teenager. Drugs had become an escape and a means of survival. Weed made him hungry. Weed helped him keep it down. And all the other stuff in between, well, that made him forget. Warden Winchester was just another drug in a long list of helpful substances to help Castiel forget, funny though, an alpha had never made him hungry before.

Gabriel gave Castiel a funny look, pursing his lips but keeping his mouth shut.

“Can we see if Jody is still around first and then eat?” Sam asked softly, eyes on the ground, posture submissive. “I don’t think I can keep anything down until after I see her.”

“Why not?” Dean shrugged. 

“I’m okay with that.” Gabriel replied, catching his brother’s eye meaningfully.

“I’m going to the vending machine first.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “You got a dollar, alpha?” He rubbed against Dean’s hip with his own. To everyone’s surprise, Dean just pulled out his wallet and handed Castiel five dollars.

“Get me something while you’re at it, omega.” His voice deepened every so slightly on the word ‘omega’ and didn’t that do something to Castiel’s cock. Sam and Gabriel both took a step back at the curl of arousal snaking through the air. Dean smirked and Castiel’s eyes twinkled for the first time in a long time.

“We’ll be in the car.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow while Sam watched Dean and Castiel with wide eyes. They were like night and day compared to how they had been acting the day before. 

“Thanks.” Castiel clicked his tongue before heading off to the vending machine; ass swaying as he walked very purposefully. Sam got into Gabriel’s car but Gabriel lingered.

“Hey, you fucking my baby brother?”

“Mad we’re even?” Dean’s chest puffed up. “No, I’m not.” He caught himself, shaking his head in surprise at his own reaction. “We had a rough night but we’ve seemed to come to an understanding.”

“Why’d he scream last night?” Dean looked down at Gabriel with a frown. He had forgotten how close the rooms were, should have known Gabriel would ask. Looking back, he had probably not handled that situation the best he could have. He could have asked to switch with Gabriel. Castiel wouldn’t have done that shit with Gabriel, him being his brother and all.

“I left him alone. Got a different room.” Dean gave him the short answer. He wasn’t about to bring up Castiel’s wrist.

“Shit.” Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“It’s not a big deal.” Dean said defensively.

“It is when Lucifer used to lock him up all the time.” Gabriel countered, feeling uneasy about the other alpha, especially after his conversation with Bobby. 

“He didn’t tell me that.” Dean glanced over at Castiel, clearly visible in a red hoodie, picking out snacks for the road. Dean left out the bit with the handcuffs and the teeth. Gabriel already didn’t like him that much. He didn’t want to push it. He wanted to make things up with Sammy, and he couldn’t do that if he started fighting with the kid’s new alpha. “He said he used shock therapy to forget.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect him.”

“Stop letting him play the victim, Gabriel. He’s stronger than that.” Dean suddenly said with more sharpness than he intended. Gabriel stepped forward, a growl in his throat. He was used to fighting on cases, kind of missed it. He had more energy than he knew what to do with on this road trip. He was evenly matched against Dean though, they were used to fighting all the same kinds of people.

“Let’s go, alphas.” Castiel’s tone was bored but the way he fidgeted with his snacks hinted at nerves. He never liked it when Gabriel and Lucifer fought either. Well, if Gabriel was being honest, fighting with Lucifer left him bloody, bruised, and unconscious more than once. Lucifer would lock him up too after. “Let’s go find Jody, whoever that is.” Castiel let himself into the Impala, sitting in the passenger seat like he belonged there. “Let’s go!” He repeated himself a little more loudly.

“We’re not done.” Gabriel heard himself say before he spun around and stomped off to his car. In the Impala, Castiel rolled his eyes, slamming the passenger door shut. He ripped into a snack, not even looking at which one it was. He shoved the food in his mouth, chewing fast, tapping his fingers on the car door. He was okay. He was safe. He was okay. He was safe. He was okay. He was safe. Lucifer was dead. Lucifer was dead. Lucifer was dead. Gabriel was okay. Dean wasn’t Lucifer. Lucifer was dead. Lucifer was dead. Lucifer was dead.

“No, we’re not.” Dean snarled at Gabriel’s back, watching the other alpha go. Well, this was going nowhere good on their road trip from hell. Hopefully Sam found what he was looking for because everyone else was only finding trouble. Gabriel had enough of trouble to last a lifetime, he didn’t need to be fighting with Sam’s family. That never ended well.

“You okay?” Dean asked as he slid into the Impala, his stomach turning at the smell of absolute terror. Castiel was devouring peanut m&ms like they were the only thing keeping him alive. Wide, unfocused, blue eyes turned to look at him, a long minute passing before Castiel recognized him. 

“Sure.” There was no banter or growls. Dean reached over, scooping up some m&ms from Castiel’s hand, warm fingers pressing against his palm. Castiel started as if he was waking up from a dream, drawing in a ragged breath, glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eyes. “Don’t fight with my brother.”

“Okay.” Dean’s shoulders sagged and Castiel relaxed, his fear evaporating like dew on a hot summer day.

“Want some more?” Castiel crowded close, tongue flicking over his lips, his usual mask back in place.

“Yea.” Dean nodded, taking the offered candies, tossing them into his mouth before starting the Impala.

“You okay?” Sam asked, taking in the burnt chocolate smell of Gabriel’s anger when the alpha got in the driver’s seat. 

“I will be.” Gabriel responded, turning the car on with more force than necessary. “Alphas and their dumb posturing.”

“Yea, you would know about that.” Gabriel gasped, turning face his omega.

“Sam!”

“Just saying.” Sam smirked. “I see your chest puffing out any time someone looks at me wrong. It’s cute.” He lay his hand over Gabriel’s arm. “It makes me feel special, knowing I’ve got an alpha who will fight for me.”

“How do you always know just what to say?” Gabriel found himself relaxing. Sam snuggled into his shoulder, holding onto his hand.

“Because just like you are my alpha, I’m your omega. I’ve got you.” Sam reassured him. “Even if it’s my brother making you huffy.” He gave his alpha a knowing look before leaning closer to place a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek. “So about last night…”

“What about it?” Gabriel’s voice deepened ever so slightly. 

“Round two tonight?”

“Anything for my omega.” Gabriel promised.

The two cars and their respective passengers headed out to the open road, destination: Sioux Falls within an hour or so of driving. Specifically looking for one Sheriff Mills.


	15. Chapter 15

Sheriff Mills was off duty when they stopped by the station, so they made the short drive over to her house. Sam got quieter and quieter as each minute, each mile ticked by before they were there at her house. They were parked in the driveway, Gabriel’s car first, Dean’s behind.

“Here we are.” Gabriel announced, but Sam didn’t respond. Gabriel glanced over to see him clutching the door handle with a white-knuckled grip. He was staring at Jody’s house with a look of terror. “Hey, hey.” Gabriel rubbed his upper arm reassuringly. “It’s going to be okay. From what you’ve told me of her, she’ll understand you’re here to make things right.”

“What if I can’t?” Sam whispered. “What if I can never make it right?”

“Then you just apologize and move on. It’s all you can do by then.”

“I’m scared.” Sam whispered, still staring at the house like he expected a monster to emerge at any second. Gabriel didn’t miss the way he jumped, sucking in a loud breath as the front door to the house did open. Pure terror permeated the car and Gabriel sneezed. Sam turned to him and pleaded. “Please drive away.”

“I can’t.” Gabriel shook his head. “You’ve got this.” They both looked forward to see a woman staring at them, no, she was staring at Sam like she was seeing a ghost.

“Sam?” She asked faintly, sounding as if she was underwater through the car glass. “Sam!” She ran over, relief and joy clear on her face. Sam was frozen, so Gabriel reached over him to open the door. “Oh my god, Sam.” The woman, Jody Mills, was half in the car, cradling Sam in her arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She kissed his temple as Sam finally regained control of himself, clutching at her arm and shoulder as he burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry, Jody.” He sobbed. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay.” Jody said softly. “I forgave you a long time ago.”

It was later that Gabriel found out that Jody’s mate and pup were killed when Lucifer’s pack attacked. Now Jody had taken in orphaned teenagers, raising them instead. There was Claire, Alex, and Patience. They all had an edge to them as one might expect with the trauma they had all faced, all of them had experienced loss at such a young age. “We do all right.” Jody said, squeezing Sam’s hand as they all sat down around the living room. Jody made them waffles and bacon to Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel’s delight. Castiel was even well-behaved, lapsing back into manners Dean didn’t even know he had. 

Dean found his eyes straying to the odd omega more often than not. He didn’t realize it until Jody caught him mid-glance. “Soooo how did you all meet?” She didn’t even bother to be subtle. It was clear they were all paired off in some kind of way.

“Prison.” Castiel mumbled on a bite of waffles and syrup. Jody’s eyebrows shot up and Castiel couldn’t help but laugh, almost choking. Dean smacked him on the back, shaking his head and smiling despite himself. 

“I work as a warden.” Dean filled in.

“Oh, so you worked together.”

“Yea, Dean made sure I didn’t escape and I made sure to give him a hard time.” Castiel grinned, having manage to swallow his bite without dying. “It’s been a heated affair since the beginning.”

“He’s joking.” Dean butted in. “He’s blackmailing me right now.”

“I’m not blackmailing. I just got a Senator to make you my mate on paper.”

“Too bad you can’t pay me to touch you.”

“I could.” Castiel shrugged. “I’d just rather save my money.”

“They’ve been like that ever since Castiel joined us.” Gabriel added helpfully. “Castiel is my younger brother.” He trailed off, remembering that his older brother had caused the death of her previous family. He didn’t mention the family connection and hoped she wouldn’t ask.

“Are you a criminal too?” Jody asked dryly. Castiel flinched ever so slightly. He wasn’t some petty thief. He had built an empire, but he couldn’t educate every person on the planet. “Sorry.” Jody tacked on. “Career joke, I’m a sheriff after all.”

“Great. Now two people can arrest me if I misbehave.” Castiel glanced meaningfully at his brother. 

“I don’t have jurisdiction here.”

“You have it everywhere.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “It just depends on the situation and if any omegas are at risk.” Gabriel blinked in surprise. He didn’t know Castiel knew so much about his job description. “Had to keep in touch somehow.” Castiel shrugged. “I had one of my guys get to know you for me.”

“Cassie’s something of a mastermind.” Gabriel said somewhat begrudgingly. “My boss always finds it funny that I have two criminal brothers and have a career in law enforcement.”

“He’s an undercover. He’s saved hundreds of omegas from Breeder packs, Sammy included.” Castiel got to the point.  
**“Well, thank you for saving our Sam.” Jody smiled warmly at Gabriel. “Although that doesn’t explain why you both smell like each other.”**

****

****

“He’s going to be my mate.” Sam said proudly. “He’s my boyfriend. And before you make him feel bad for dating his job, he’s on leave and vacation, and it took me and Bobby both to get him to stop long enough to admit he liked me, so just don’t.” Jody laughed. 

“How is Bobby?”

“Good.” Sam nodded. “Really good.”

“I didn’t know you saw Bobby.” Dean perked up. “Where’s he at?”

“Gabriel’s territory up North.” Sam answered. 

“What pack are you from, Gabriel?”

“Um, Novak, ma’am.” Jody stiffened and the room fell silent as the other three made the connection that Gabriel had been hoping to avoid. 

“Any relation to Lucifer Novak?” Her voice cracked at the end and Gabriel swallowed hard.

“He was kicked out of our pack for a reason, ma’am.”

“Any relation to Lucifer Novak?” She repeated her question. “Don’t think I didn’t miss that you and your brother didn’t use your last names when introduced.”

“He was our older brother.” Gabriel sighed. “But we’re not him and while we’re pretty sick for always apologizing for his shit, I am sorry for your losses by his doing.” He huffed. Castiel caught his eyes, giving him a reassuring, cocky smile. Everyone could kick them out, but they’d still have each other. All their shit aside, Castiel would die for Gabriel, even if Gabriel didn’t feel the same way. He didn’t know how his brother felt about him, but he felt he could assume with all the years that Gabriel didn’t come to see him or sent back the presents he had sent. There was the matter of their respective careers… oh goodness, Castiel was going to have to try to be respectable until he shook the Winchester alpha.

Jody was silent, the only sound coming from her was when she put her cup down on the table. 

“You’ve got balls.” She finally said, looking directly at Gabriel and then Castiel. “You have major balls coming into my home. However, you have brought my boys back, and well, we all had a part in the pack’s undoing. Right, Dean?” Castiel swore he imagined the look that crossed Dean’s face in the midst of the hurt flickering there: shame. What did Dean have to be ashamed of? Wasn’t he supposed to be perfect, sneering down on Castiel like he used to? Castiel perked up, liking the idea of finding some dirt on the handsome alpha. It was always good to know the names of the skeletons in alphas’ closets, if only to make sure to not become a skeleton himself. “Who would have thought I’d have Lucifer Novak’s brothers in my home?” Jody asked herself. “For what it’s worth, you’re welcome. I’m actually more read up on your family than I care to admit, and I’m sorry for the losses you boys suffered at Lucifer’s doing.” Castiel stiffened as Gabriel mumbled shocked thanks. She had no fucking clue what he had lost to Lucifer. He didn’t notice his hands were shaking until he spilled juice on himself trying to pick up his cup.

“Oh, fuck!” He slammed the cup down, shoving his chair back, and running to the front door.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetheart, where you going?” He ran into a sweet-smelling omega on his way out. “No one’s gonna hurt you in this house, love. Now let’s go back and find everyone else, okay?” Castiel nodded mutely, oddly comforted by the other omega’s scent, allowing himself to be steered back. 

“You okay?” He looked over to see worried green eyes. Dean had followed him. Castiel whined and moved from omega to alpha, burrowing his face into Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped a sturdy arm around him, moving him back to his seat carefully.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hi, everyone, I see you all got started without me.” The omega who just arrived, the one who caught Castiel at the door.

“Everyone, this is Donna.” Jody introduced the new omega who smiled broadly, waving to the ragtag group. “This is Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and you met Castiel.” Jody offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile to the trembling omega pressing his shoulder against Dean’s ribs on the couch. Dean kept a steady arm wrapped around his shoulders, a stern look on his face.

“Hiya folks.”

“Sam and Dean are my boys.” Jody said proudly, not noticing the identical looks of shame that crossed their faces. 

“Jody’s always taking in strays.” Donna confided.

“The girls are not strays!” Jody protested.

“I was talking about the infestation of chinchilla rescues we have.”

“Chinchillas?” Dean asked.

“We?” Sam questioned, glancing from blonde omega to brunette alpha.

“We met through the profession.” Jody shrugged smiling up at Donna. “She annoyed me into becoming best friends with her.”

“That doesn’t explain the chinchillas.” Dean was not ready to let the chinchilla topic go just yet. It gave him something to focus on the beside the fact he had just gone after Castiel fucking Novak. Not to mention he had his fucking arm around the fucking drug kingpin like he was some fragile omega in need of protecting. Fuck. Castiel was a fragile omega in need of protecting, he also happened to be the youngest and most successful criminal of the decade. Dean struggled to remember both of those at the same time. His alpha only cared about the omega. His warden side only cared about the criminal. But Dean was both of them and he didn’t know how to compromise. He waited until Jody launched into a full tale as to how they had rescued their two chinchillas before removing his arm from Castiel’s shoulders.

“Don’t.” Castiel whispered. He was staring at the carpet, eyes almost vacant. There was barely a spark of life, barely. “Dean, I remember.” He cocked his head slowly, turning to look at Dean, his expression looking more and more lost by the second. “It hurt.” Surprise flickered across Castiel’s face. “It hurt a lot. I thought he was going to break me in two.” He blinked. “He wouldn’t stop.” Castiel looked up, his eyes meeting Dean’s, seeking Dean’s. “I guess he did break me after all.”

“You’re still here.” Dean murmured. “He isn’t. You outlasted him, and that makes you the toughest son of a bitch that I know.” He dipped his head to the side, his forehead almost grazing across Castiel’s. “You and Sam.” Cas whined weakly and Dean wrapped his arm around his back, pulling him close again. Castiel curled up against Dean, the most vulnerable he had been in a long time. 

“How can you stand to touch me? I am shit. You were right.” He whispered, so faint Dean almost missed it. The alpha realized now that his earlier words had hit far too close to home for the omega. 

“You don’t have to be what he made you into. You ain’t shit. I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have done and said a lot of things.”

“You were right though.” Cas shrugged. “Don’t go soft on me now, warden. You’re the first person to be honest with me in a long time.” Dean looked up to see Gabriel watching them intently. The protectiveness he saw in that gaze made him uncomfortable. 

“I’m not that great of a person.” Dean replied softly. “I’ve done things I’ll always regret. I’ve abused power being an alpha…” He trailed off. “I helped destroy my pack. Sam isn’t the only one who has apologizing to do.” He said that louder, all other conversations coming to an abrupt end. Jody was frozen, staring at him. Of course she was, she was there, she remembered. “It’s one of the reasons I came along. I’ve got some apologizing to do of my own.”

“Dean…” Jody’s face was sympathetic. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“Yes, I do.”

“For what?” Sam asked and Dean had the decency to look ashamed. 

“I shouldn’t have forced you to settle down.” Dean said finally, swallowing his pride. “I practically forced you to leave our pack by forcing you to settle with what alphas were available.” Sam let out a small gasp and glanced over at Gabriel who was quickly realizing that he was missing something. Castiel glanced from Dean to Sam, then back to Dean, eyes widening. He looked to his brother as if to send his understanding to the golden alpha.

“You.” Castiel said when it was clear Gabriel was not coming to the same conclusion as him. “You were the available alpha.”

“I didn’t want to mate him or anything, but it would help keep up appearances.” Dean muttered under his breath.

“You said it would keep the blood in the pack.” Sam muttered back, a look of defiance in his eyes as he finally looked at his brother. “You said you’d do your duty to the pack even if I would not.”

“I did not mean that I’d force you!” Dean shouted. Castiel, Sam, Jody, and Donna flinched hard, but Gabriel’s glare was steel. 

“That’s why you were out wandering and happened upon my brother.” Gabriel said, looking over at Sam, his sweet omega. “No wonder he tricked ya.” He didn’t mean it cruelly, Everything just made more sense now how someone like Sam could get so easily entrapped by Lucifer. By all accounts, Sam was incredibly intelligent, brave, and kind. Lucifer didn’t normally manage to seduce those kind of omegas. He preferred the desperate ones. And he had sensed Sam’s desperation under all that. Sam blinked back tears, rising from the couch and heading to the kitchen. “Sam.” Gabriel went after him, without another look at Dean. Dean looked to Castiel who smirked.

“I knew it. I knew you were hiding something. You were too good.” The omega smirked. “You’re like me after all.” The clench of Dean’s jaw screamed that he still thought he was too good for the chaotic omega, but Castiel didn’t care. He felt smug to his core, and perhaps, a hint of sympathy for the clearly troubled dynamic between the two brothers. He knew a thing or two about troubled relationships with brothers. Did that mean Dean was like Lucifer? It wasn’t that taboo for packmates, even siblings, to mate, but Sam had felt trapped by the idea. Castiel needed to know that Dean wasn’t like Lucifer if he was going to-- well, he wasn’t going to do that, so it didn’t matter.

Castiel needed to lose the alpha who had been his ticket of his prison and fast before he forgot that he ever wanted to lose him in the first place. Just because he wasn’t forcing Castiel, because he sort of looked out for him even though he didn’t always like him. He hadn’t hurt Castiel even though Castiel made him angry-- Castiel jumped up and stomped out. Dean shrank back in surprise, hurt even, as Castiel stormed out of the room. He wasn’t angry at Dean, just himself, but this time Dean didn’t follow him. 

Castiel let himself into the Impala, with the keys he had slipped from Dean’s pocket. He huddled in the front seat, inhaling the calming scent of the most infuriating alpha he had ever met. No one got under his skin like Dean Winchester, no one, all the way back to the first day he had come on as a warden and didn’t give a shit about how Castiel batted those blue eyes at him. Castiel had wanted him that first day, just once, but his tricks didn’t work on this one.

Dean was left with Jody and Donna. 

“I’m sorry.” He looked at them, true remorse in his green eyes. “I almost ruined your chances too.” In the days following Sam’s betrayal, after half the pack had been killed or taken, Dean had taken to the bottle and to his daddy’s ways. What was left of the pack fled, risking their lives to integrate with other packs than to let Dean Winchester ruin what was left of theirs.


End file.
